Pumpkins and Carriages
by Enecs
Summary: Meet Ellie A normal teenage girl devoted to her family and friends. Except you never really know someone's story until you get to know them, and the Host Club are really getting to know her and her family, especially the twins. Rated T for the occasional bad language! KaoruXOC (minor:HikaruXOC)
1. New to Ouran

_**All right Kiddies, this is my first attempt at writing a Host Club fanfiction. It will probably have tons of problems, story line wise the most. I am not a fantastic writer, in fact I pretty much suck. I tend to not go into detail when I'm writing and when I do it's to detailed. I'm crap at updating on time, so don't expect weekly updates. I may never even finish this story but I can promise you that I'll do my best! **__****_

_**Here is chapter one of my newest story!**__**  
**__**  
**Oh and about the lights It's kinda a think of instead of them figuring out she's a girl it's when the decided she'd make an alright companion of sorts.****__****_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor will I ever. (Even if I'd love to just steal Honey, but I don't think Mori would be okay with that XD)

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_  
I sighed, counting the tiles as we walked passed them, hair creating a curtain around my face.

"Stop pouting Ellie." Derek mumbled from my left, hands on his bag straps. Simon bumped my hip with his own on my right, making me nearly trip and land on my face if Derek hadn't been there to steady me. I glared at my twin who grinned back sheepishly.

"Sorry, El." I rolled my eyes and stood up straighter, tucking some of the red half of my hair behind my ear.

"It's okay Si." I smiled slightly. "Guess I'm just nervous." He threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry Eleanor!" He cried in his 'hero' voice. "Your big brother will protect you!" I rolled my eyes and elbowed my annoying twin.

"At least I didn't have to wear that horrendous dress." I said, lip curled back in distaste. "Who even decided to make them that poofy?"

"And why yellow?" Derek asked eyeing a pair of girls -or more importantly their dresses- as they walked passed giggling.

"I know right!" Simon said in his overly enthusiastic way. "If mom hadn't convinced the principle to let Ellie wear the boy's uniform then it would've totally clashed with her hair!" He flicked some of the black side of my hair off into the air. I tucked it behind my ear as well.

"Are you sure you're not gay Simon?" I asked teasingly. The sixteen year old raven-haired boy stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're just jealous that I have better fashion sense then you!" He grinned poking my face. I pouted and looked over at the seventeen year old blacked-haired boy.

"He keeps picking on my Der!" The Third-year boy sighed and flicked my head.

"Don't be dramatic Ellie." He grumbled, looking down at his watch. "You two need to get to class." He stopped walking and looked down at us seriously. "I'm serious you two, don't misbehave." He pointed an accusing finger at Simon. "And I mean it Simon!" The older twin -by a few mere seconds- held his hands up, offended.

"When have I eve-" He started but was interrupted by his younger sister.

"Middle School, first day on the first year you stole all the teacher's pens and replaced them with shock pens." I stated rolling my eyes. "Then on the second day you replaced the whipped cream in the cafeteria with sour cream." Derek made a disgusted face, remembering the day he bit into his sweet cake only to have it tarnished with he placed a scoop of the cream in his mouth and preceded to spit it out all over the girl he'd had a crush on. "The pranks only escalated from there." Simon spun on me, hands on his hips.

"You helped with all that!" He insisted. I smiled at him devilishly.

"That fact was never proven." My older twin pouted.

"Only because you were smart enough to hide from the cameras." My grin grew.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." Derek's fists slammed down on the top of both our skulls, stopping our conversation. Both of us pouted and rubbed the bump forming on our heads.

"Get to class." Our eldest sibling stated. "Don't do anything I'd tell you not to." We saluted and spun on our heels, heading down the hallway we needed to go down to reach our first class. "See you two at lunch!" He called after us, heading in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*Time skip to lunch*~*~*~

By the time it'd hit lunch I had officially lost my brothers. I'm serious. One second we're all sitting down, eating lunch, and then the next both of them are gone and the only things left behind is a cloud of smoke and a very confused me.

I looked around from my spot frowning, looked at their lunches, then around again.

"The twins took them." A feminine voice said softly from behind me. I twirled around, brows frowned at the small group of around five girls.

"The twins?" I asked politely.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." The same voice as before spoke up, her brown hair was cut in a bob, she had green eyes. She was pretty and she had this dreamy look in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they steal my brothers?" I asked, standing up. The girls shrugged and giggled.

"Maybe Tamaki wants them to become part of the Host Club!" Another one of the girls said, blushing deeply. "They are very cute." The other girls nodded along with the statement. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Host Club?" I asked. "Are these twins part of this club?" The girls nodded. I stood, hands going into my pockets. "Would you mind showing me where this 'Host Club' is located?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." The girl with the bob stated. "We were all heading there anyway." I nodded, giving them a tight smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I'd never been very comfortable with people, Simon had always been the social one of the Williams children. Derek coming in second and me coming in absolute last.

"So where'd you guys move from?" One of the girls asked, a red head with shoulder length hair.

"California." I mumbled, bangs falling in my face.

"Like in America?!" One of them asked, grinning. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I said, forcing my voice to be hospitable, they were being nice enough to take me to save my idiot brothers.

"You're very fluent in Japanese." Bob cut girl said. I flashed her the 'show child' smile. The one father had forced all his children to learn so that when he took us to parties everyone would see what charming children he had.

"Yes, my father has many partners in the area so we've had lessons since we were children." They 'ohh' ed.

"What's your name?" Bob cut asked. I sighed in annoyance inwardly, this was going to be a very, very long walk.

~*~*~*Time skip to Music room #3*~*~*~

"This is it!" Bob said, overly happy, hanging off my arm like we're old friends, I disliked her to the fullest extent. One of her friends who I'd learned was named Victoria, a short, brunette girl with thick glasses, the far most likable girl in the group on the fact of her mousey tendencies, opened the doors. The girls piled in, dragging me along with them.

"Good evening, princesses!" A tall blonde boy said, bowing down to us.

"Good evening Tamaki!" The girls said in unison, blushing bright red. I glared at him, charm melting away from talking to the teenage girls, melting back into my normal self.

"Are you the president of this fine club?" I asked, voice dripping with annoyance, blondie however did not seem to notice. He instead grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at me with smolder.

"Yes. That would be I." I slipped my hand out of his hold and hit him on the top of the head with my fist. Derek style. Tamaki yelped and jumped back, holding his head. I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at him.

"Where are my brothers, idiot?" I asked annoyed. He pouted down at me, continuing to rub his head.

"Kyoya!" He shouted, shuffling away from me. "She hit me!" All eyes turned over to me, almost all of them shooting daggers. I ignored them and looked around, annoyance growing when I couldn't find my brothers. My eyes however, did lock onto a pair of twins. Bob girl -whose real name was Margery- said that the twins had taken my brothers. Casually, still ignoring the angry girls, I made my way over to them, glaring.

When I finally reached their little area they looked up at me, amusement dancing slightly in their golden eyes.

"Are you going to hit us too?" They asked in perfect unison. I shrugged, head tilting to the side slightly.

"Depends if you answer my question or not." Their heads tilted to the right, perfectly in sync, I wonder if they practiced that stuff. God knows Simon and I were completely uncoordinated when if came to that stuff.

"You did ask the Boss a question first." One stated.

"You just hit him." I rolled my eyes.

"He's an annoyance." I stated, continuing to eye them. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" I asked annoyed.

"You never asked a question." They said in unison. I rolled my eyes again.

"If you knew I hit him before I asked him a question then you already know what my question is." I crossed my arms, eyebrow raised challengingly. They looked at each other and cracked a smile.

The twin's lights flickered on in the row of eight.

They turned their eyes to me and hooked their right thumbs over their shoulders at the door behind us.

"Boss has them back there with Kyoya for their interview." The one on the left said.

"They're gonna join the Host Club." The other one stated. I rubbed my temples, annoyed beyond belief, it's only the first day and they're getting themselves into trouble. It's gonna be a long year.

~*~*~*Skip to inside the next room!*~*~*~

"Ellie!" Simon cried in relief, lunching himself out of the chair clutching to my legs.

"Thank God!" Derek said, he too lunched himself from his chair hugging my waist. I patted both their heads rolling my eyes.

"Honestly you two are so much trouble." My eyes lifted to the stone faced boy sitting in another chair. "You must be this Kyoya I'm hearing so much about."

"All good things I'm sure." He said in a mellow voice, he striked me as the kind that didn't give away emotions very easily. Slowly he closed his notebook and brought his elbows onto the table, fingers intertwined in front of him.

"I'd like to know why you wish for my brothers to join this club of yours." I asked, voice just as mellow as his own. Kyoya leaned back in his chair, glasses flashing in the light.

"I do not wish for anything, the President however has taken an interest in the amount of female attentions they have gained since entering this school." I cocked an eyebrow down at the two clutching at me like a life line. Simon had gained quite a lot of glances from the opposite sex all day and during the whole five minutes I'd spent with Derek at lunch it had seemed like a good number of girls kept pointing a giggling at him. I sighed again.

"So you had Dumble-dee and Dumble-do kidnap them?" Kyoya waved his hand dismissively at the word kidnap.

"Not kidnap, just collect for a certain amount of time to come to an agreement on the terms of their partnership in the Host Club." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You speak like they had prior notice." The corner of the business man's mouth twitched up for a smile.

Kyoya's light flashed on.

Quickly his smile disappeared. His persona returning to it's emotionless self.

"Yes. I can see where that could be taken in an ill way." He leaned forward. "They however," He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Refused to talk until their manager arrived." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my brothers who were nodding like idiots.

"That's right sis!" Simon said, squeezing my legs tighter. "We weren't talking until you got here to bail us out!" I looked over at Derek who was nodding along. Honestly sometimes I wondered how I could be related to these boobs.

I pried them off and slipped into the seat Derek had abandoned, right across from Kyoya.

"Start by explaining the operation of this club." I stated, leaning forward.

"You're not thinking about making us join are you Ellie!?" Derek asked horrified, I shushed him.

"Grown ups are speaking Derek, why don't you go and make friends with the nice Hosts in the other room?" I turned my head slightly to look at the pair of gapping teens behind me and grinned. "I'll do what I find in your best interest." Slowly he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't forget that I'm the older sibling here." He said dragging Simon along. When the door shut softly I turned my head to stare down the business man, he was not intimidated.

"The Ouran Host Club was founded by Tamaki Suoh." He stated, silently eyeing my reactions to any information he gave me. Meaning he wanted my brothers to join this club, whither it be for personal reasons I was not yet aware of or because he truly lived to do his President's every bidding. "It was designed for the Hosts to cater to the fantasies of our clients." I leaned forward, arms crossed on top of the table, listening. "Each client chooses a host that they wish to spend their time with and we book them an appointment." He tilted his head to the side, his glasses flashing again. "We currently have seven Hosts including myself." I nodded, leaning back, arms crossed over my chest.

"What are the terms and conditions that you'd subject my brothers to?" He flipped open his notebook again, reading over it.

"We'd have to create new types for them, something that would draw in clients based on their personalities, I'm sure our Manager can manage that section." He flipped another page. "They'd have to undergo training of sorts of course." He looked up at me. "There really isn't much in the terms and conditions wise." He stated. "The largest part of this club is being able to act the part." He leaned forward slightly, glasses flashing once again. "Would they be able to do that?" I nodded slightly, eyes narrowed.

"This is a nonprofit organization?" I asked, also leaning forward. Kyoya tilted his head to the side, pondering his answer.

"No." He said, deciding on the truth instead of a lie. Good boy. "We sell merchandise to help pay for expenses." I nodded, leaning back in the chair further.

"Why my brothers?" I asked. Kyoya raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Please elaborate." He asked, leaning forward more.

"This club of yours doesn't seem the type to allow boys to join left and right." I said tilting my head to the side. "You have seven members in all."

"Eight." He corrected. "Seven Hosts, one manager." I nodded.

"That's still a very low number, from what I've gathered this club has been around three years?" He nodded. "Three years and only eight members." I leaned forward. "And now you want to make that ten?" I cracked a smile. "Why?" He eyed me and closed his notebook, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because they are new, and foreign." My smile grew.

"They're American, hardly foreign." I argued.

"Foreign to Japan." Kyoya stated. "They will bring in new cliental." I snapped my fingers, finally hitting where I wanted.

"So you wish for my brothers to join because they are pretty and they will bring in new customers?" He gave a stiff nod.

"Isn't what that what it always comes down to?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." I yawned and crossed my ankles. "I only have one condition." I said. He raised an eyebrow, telling me to continue. "I get to walk around the Host room freely." I stated. "I can observe if you will."

"You wish to become an eleventh member?" He asked. I tilted my head from side to side, weighing the title.

"Of sorts I suppose." Kyoya nodded and stuck his hand out.

"Then I welcome you to the Host Club." He stood, notebook under his arm. I stood as well, nearly a foot shorter then him and shook his hand.

"This will be a good experience for my brothers." I said as I made my way to the door.

"It always is." I heard him mumbled softly from the door, low enough that I shouldn't have heard it but I did. I kept walking though, tucking that bit of information away for later pondering.


	2. Ouran's newest Hosts!

**So it's chapter two time! I'm so sorry if there's lots of mistakes because I'm just not the type of person to re-read! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (Even if I'd gladly take the twins!)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
"You get everything settled?" Simon asked nervously, sitting next to a small boy with blonde hair and a stoney looking boy with black hair. Derek looked equally nervous, especially because of my smile. I nodded, grin growing.

"Of course I did Si." I flopped down in the empty chair next to the blonde boy, he and his raven haired friend looked like they were on break on account of the lack of girls swarming them. "I always take care of my boys."

"And how did you take care of us?" Derek asked. I turned my eyes to him, grinning brightly.

"Starting tomorrow you two will be Ouran Host Club's newest Hosts." They deflated.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Derek grumbled. I snickered at him.

"Keep lying to yourself." I turned my attention to the small boy -noting that he was dresses in a high school uniform- and met his eyes as he shoved another bite of cake into his mouth. "I'm Ellie." I said sticking my hand out. He eyed me before grinning and throwing himself at me and wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

Honey's light clicked on.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" He said happily. "But everyone just calls me Honey." I grinned down at him, allowing him to settle into my lap, happily eating his cake. "That's my cousin!" He said, mouth full of cake. "He's Takashi Morinozuka!" Honey chirped. "But everyone calls him Mori." I smiled at the small boy and looked up at his cousin, continuing to smile.

"Very nice meet you both."

"What year are you guys?" Simon asked, slumping in his chair. At least he was trying.

"Forth Years." Honey said happily, snuggling a bunny to his chest. I hadn't noticed the stuffed toy before. Weird. Derek gapped at the cake loving teenager. Shocked that someone so childlike could be his superior.

"Really?" Simon asked, just as surprised. "You're a Fourth Year?" The small boy looked at Simon, lip quivering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked insulted, gripping the bunny tighter. I ran my hand over his hair, soothing him.

"He didn't mean anything by it Honey." I soothed. "Simon's just didn't think Fourth years would participate in something like a Host Club." Honey looked up at me with wide innocent blue eyes. "Usually Fourth years don't take part in clubs where we come from." It was true, by the time you get to Senior year you're dead on your feet. Honey looked over at my loud mouth brother for conformation, Simon nodded like an idiot, eyes large, realizing his mistake. Honey grinned and went back to eating his cake.

Mori's light flashed on.

"So where you from?" The twins asked in unison, popping out of nowhere. I jumped and glared at them.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." I grumbled, continuing to run my hand through Honey's hair.

"We're from California." Derek answered. The twins whistle in unison.

"Far." The one on the left muttered.

"I'm Derek." Derek mumbled sticking out his hand. The twins eyed it, not interested, nor polite enough to take it. Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Those two are my little brother and sister Ellie and Simon." Simon flashed them and smile and I rolled my eyes, playing with the ear on Honey's bunny. It's really soft.

"Do you like him?" Honey asked grinning. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"He's really soft." Honey's grin grew.

"His name is Usa-chan!" He said, basically bouncing. The twins pulled up chairs on either side of me. Honey eyed them wearily, guarding his cake.

"I'm Hikaru." The one on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru." Left. Having already memorized their voices -a weird tick sort of thing I'd picked up a long time again- I could tell that they switched sides. The one with the grainier voice had been on the right last time, Kaoru. Hikaru had been on the left. Identical twins whom didn't want to be told apart, how interesting. I bet they even parted their hair differently everyday.

"Nice to meet you both." Simon said grinning, again being the most social of the Williams children.

"So you're joining the Host Club?" Hikaru asked. Derek glared at me again.

"Yeah." The Third Year boy grumbled. I grinned at him again.

"Don't be so sullen Der." Honey shifted in my lap, inching forward to jump off. I leaned back slightly, allowing him to jump with ease.  
He landed gracefully on his feet, surprisingly graceful for a guy that could eat so much cake.

"I've gotta go brush my teeth!" He told me happily, Mori standing up. I take it they never went anywhere without the other trailing behind. "Don't wanna get another cavity!" He waved bye to me as he left "Talk to you later Ellie!" I smiled at his retreating form, he really is a sweet-heart.

"He's really upping his game today." Hikaru mumbled.

"Wonder what's got him so cutesy." Kaoru said eyeing the small high-schooler.

"Must be the new arrivals." Hikaru stated.

"Must be." Kaoru agreed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before blondie flopped down in the chair Mori had abandoned, glaring at me.

"What's up with you boss?" Hikaru snickered. Tamaki glared at him, then brought it back to me.

"Kyoya told me the deal he made with you." The Host Club President said lowly. I eyed him, curious to which direction he was going with this. "Why'd you hit me!" He demanded, pouting. "You did hit anyone else!" He insisted. "Not even Kyoya and he was in 'no nonsense business mode'!"

"I hit you because you are annoying." I stated. Kaoru threw his hands over his face, stifling a giggle. They act like they didn't expect me to be honest. Tamaki's pout intensified.

"Why am I annoying! She seemed fine with Honey and all he talks about is cutesy stuff!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you," I said annoyed. "Are you better now?!"

Tamaki's light flashed on.

"So you admit that you are in the wrong?" He asked, leaning forward, smiling slightly.

"I said sorry didn't I?" I snapped. Tamaki stood up, bowing slightly, one arm clutched to his chest the other extended, hand holding a rose that he'd gotten out of nowhere.

"Then this is for you fair princess!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"I don't want it." His head snapped up and he gapped at me.

"What princess doesn't want a flower?!" He eyed me and slowly leaned over to Simon. "What's wrong with her." He whispered. I glared at him, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Nothings wrong with me!" I snapped.

"Then take the flower!" He insisted, shoving it in my face. I smacked it away and went away into a sneezing fit. Kaoru gave me a tissue, which I gratefully took. I glared at the Host Club President, wiping my nose.

"I'm allergic to Roses." I grumbled. Tamaki's eye twitched.

"And yet you want to lounge in the Host Club entertainment room?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Being around them at the most gives my nose a little tickle." I crossed my arms annoyed. "But when people go shoving them in my face it tends to end in snot." He made a disgusted face and I grinned. "So don't go shoving roses in my face okay?" I asked. He nodded, sitting back down.

"Sure thing!" He said happily. I nodded and leaned my head back against the chair. "Do you know what types you two could be?" The President asked. I lifted my head, eyeing my brothers.

"Maybe they could b-" A loud laugh cut me off and the room started shaking. I looked over to the empty space next to me wide eyed as the floor opened up and a platform started to raise. A girl on top.

"Leave the boy-typing to me!" She said happily, thumb pointing at her chest. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"That's Renge." Hikaru whispered.

"She's our manager." Kaoru explain.

"And the best there is!" Renge exclaimed. Well someone has a big head. The blonde placed her hands on her hips, dragging her eyes across both Williams boys intently. "I would suggest brotherly love but the twins have that covered." She leaned forward slightly, mindful not to fall off her platform. "What about-" She tapped her chin, thinking intently.

"What about the Shy-Gentlemanly type?" I suggested. "Simon could pull that off." Her eyes locked onto me, surprised.

"Yes. That'd be a very nice fit." She flopped down onto the edge of her platform. "And you'd be?" I waved awkwardly.

"Ellie, I'm their sister." She nodded, staring down at me just as intently as she had my brothers.

"Have any other ideas?" She asked. "Normally I'd Strong-Silent type for him, but Mori's got that covered." Everyone at the table turned their attention to the Raven- haired Third year. I stroked my chin, tilting my head to the side.

"What about-" I clicked my tongue. "The Sensitive-Artistic type?"

"Can he draw?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep." I said smiling. I looked up at Renge, only to find her looking up at me with wonder.

Renge's light flashed on.

"You're so good at this!" She giggled, clapping her hands. "Co-manager material for sure!" She said. My brows frowned.

"Uh? Thanks?" She nodded and stood.

"See you later Ellie!" She said, platform lowering back into the ground. I blinked at the spot she'd been.

"Does she always just pop in and out like that?" I asked.

"Yes." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki said in unison. I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair. People in this club are weird.


	3. Long Distance Friendship

**So I've been really bored today so I decided to post another chapter. Since it's summer and I have nothing better to do I'll probably post a lot of chapters XD!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the part that Simon and I realized the Hitachiin twins were in every one of our classes. Not only that but they made it a point to switch seats with whoever was sitting next to us.

I mean it wasn't like they're really that bad, it's just, weird, I guess. And everyone kept looking at us. It got to the point that I just buried my face in my arms, allowing Simon to get his charm on.

When school had finally ended and we'd gotten home mom was waiting for us, grinning like a loon. Her auburn hair pulled up in a bun with two delicate curls framing her face.

"How was school guys?" She asked, bouncing. I raised an eyebrow, shrugging off my suit jacket and loosening my tie. My boys followed my example.

"What's up with you?" Derek asked, sitting his bag down beside the door. Mom grinned.

"I've had a wonderful day!" She sung, squeezing Simon's cheeks. "Made friends, got invited to parties and sketched out three whole new designs!" She released Simon and pulled me into a hug, twirling us around gracefully. You can see where Simon got his personality.

"That's great mom." I mumbled, slightly dizzy. Mom danced over to Derek and pulled him in for a hug, the boy slightly taller then her.

"It truly is a fresh start for us!" She skipped away from her children, dress fluttering as she moved, the spun around on her heels to face her kids. "What should we do later?!" She asked grinned, bursting with excitement. "How about a game? Charades!" She exclaimed happily. "We should play Charades!"

"We've got homework to do mom." Derek said, shoulders hunching forward, indicating that he felt like shit for having to tell her no. Mom's smile fluttered, but returned full force. She waved her hand in the air.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Of course you have homework!" She gave us all a hug again. "School started nearly a month ago they'd just be getting into school work and what not!" She danced around us. "Go off and get smarter my babies." She sang. "Your mommy will be in the Kitchen helping prepare dinner!" She bounced off. "There'll be plenty of time to play games later!"

We dragged ourselves upstairs, and went to our separate rooms. There are some twins that share rooms, Simon and I were not one of them.

We used to from birth till we were around five, then dad decide it'd be best to separate us, afraid that our relationship would become taboo. It wasn't proper for siblings to be that close in his opinion. A girl and a boy shouldn't sleep in the same bed until they've married. That was his opinion, for all I cared he could shove it up where the sun don't shine.

But still it stuck and Simon and I decided not to share a room. It might have been because we feared that he'd pop out of nowhere and drag us apart, or just because he'd beat it into our beings, either way we had our separate rooms. But that didn't stop us from sleeping in each others beds every so often, or even crashing in Derek's bed. I mean it's not like he's around anymore.

The second my door closed I ran to my closest and stripped out of the uniform, pulling on a pair of black sleeping shorts with a pink trim and a pink tank top. I liked pink. Then I started to tackle the monster that was my homework.

~*~*~*One Hour Later*~*~*~

I sighed in relief and flopped back on my bed, hair creating a halo of red and black. I know what you're asking. Why red and black? Why choose those colors to dye my hair. Why not pink and black? It's simple really, because I didn't choose it.

My hair is a very cool, very rare mutation. My mother's hair is red, and my father's hair is black. My hair should have been black like my brothers' but instead my genes went half and half. It's unique.

'Blu-blu-blu-blup!' Skype sounded from my laptop on my desk, following by ringing. I shot out of bed, sprinting across the room to my desk in the corner, clicking the answer button.

"Ellie!" A very cheerful, familiar voice screamed into the mic. I grinned down at the screen, my best friend Charlotte huddled under a blanket on her bed in the dark. She grinned at me as I slipped into my computer chair.

"Hey Lotty." I laughed.

"How was school?" She asked. "Did you meet anyone?!" She leaned forward, eye taking up the entire screen. "Did you replace me!?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes, resting my chin in my palm.

"I could never replace you my little weird one." She leaned back, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Because out of the two of us I'm clearly the weird one." She argued, brushing a stray white hair out of her face. Well it wasn't really white, but it was such a light blonde that everyone just mistakes it for white. We never correct them.

"Clearly." I mused, eyeing my clock. 4:32 pm. My face scrunched up as I looked back at the screen. "What time is it over there?" Charlotte shrugged and grabbed her phone clicking it on.

"12:30 am." She said sheepishly. "Guess I better go to sleep or I'll be dead on my feet tomorrow." She frowned. "I really wanted to talk to you." I waved my hand in the air.

"I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow." She nodded, yawning.

"That should work." She stretched. "No escaping my questions tomorrow." She gave me a peace sign and grinned. "Talk to you later Bitch." I chuckled.

"Whatever you say Whore." We both clicked end call. "Two days apart and she's already making me miss her crazy ass." I sighed and flopped back in my chair, suddenly homesick.

~*~*~*Skip to next day during lunch/host club time because I'm lazy!*~*~*~

I giggled into my hands, trying desperately not to be to loud and draw attention to myself, I was failing and getting quite a few dirty looks from the girls surrounding the Hosts around me. But it didn't matter because I never thought I'd see something as funny as Derek's attempts at flirting.

"They're not very good at Hosting." Someone mused next to me. My eyes snapped over to a girl standing not far off, only a few feet at the most. She was wearing a boy's uniform and her hair was cut short but she was a girl none the less. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice.

"Yeah." I giggled, face red from my laughter. "They really suck." Her eyes snapped over to me, just noticing that I was there. Her face flushed.

"I'm sorry princess, I was to distracted with our newest Hosts I didn't notice you sitting by yourself." She said, obviously she's a Host, which is odd. I didn't think girls could be Hosts.

"Don't pull that princess crap with me." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm not a client." She visibly relaxed.

"Then may I ask why you're here?" She asked politely, sitting down across from me. I shrugged, kicking my legs up on the coffee table.

"I'm here with the idiots over there." I said grinning. She smiled slightly.

"They're your brothers?" She asked. I nodded, looking over at them and started a new round of laughter.

"They are truly hopeless." I said, leaning my head back against the couch. "May I ask why you're pretending to be a boy?" I asked, head tilting to the side. She tensed staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm not p-pretending to be a boy." She insisted. I rolled my eyes, holding up a hand to silence her.

"I'm not going to spill the beans." I mumbled, only loud enough for only her to hear. "But I don't like people lying to me."

Haruhi's light flashed on, marking the last of the eight lights that are the Ouran Host Club.

"Yeah." She said, sighing. "You're right." She smiled slightly. "It's a long story." She said answering my earlier question.

"Then you'll have to tell it to me sometime in the future." I mumbled, pulling my phone out when it beep, alerting me of a new message.

_You in class bitch?_ I rolled my eyes and texted Charlotte back.

_Skype me! You have to see our boys trying to flirt!_

I sent the text and looked up at the girl.

"I'm Ellie by the way." I said leaning forward, holding out my hand. She leaned forward, gripping my hand.

"Haruhi." My phone started beeping and I released her hand, quickly shoving an earphone in my ear and hitting answer.

"Hey Lotty." I said grinning. She shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, squeaking when it froze her teeth.

"Where are they!?" She asked, swallowing her frozen treat. I flipped to back view, pointing the camera at my brothers and watched her face change from it's usual creamy white to a bright red as she shook with laughter.

Simon looked up and took notice of me pointing a camera at him and our older brother. The older twin's eyes went wide and he elbowed Derek in the ribs, pointing to me. Both their green eyes narrowed at me in unison.

'What are you doing?' Derek mouthed. I grinned devilishly.

'Just showing Lotty.' My grin grew. "You should record this Lots." I said, face darkening with evilness. "So you can show everyone what Derek and Simon are up to at their new school!" There was a load bang though my headphones, and I looked at the screen, concerned when I found that her laptop was on the floor on it's side and she was convulsing with laughter. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, or it looked like she nodded. And when I looked up Derek and Simon were standing over me, bangs covering their faces. Casting a dark shadow over their faces.

"Give us the phone." Simon growled, hand outstretched. I shook my head and bolted out of my seat, running around the couch. Lotty laughed harder, only encouraging me.

"Eleanor," Derek growled, moving around one side, Simon the other. "Give us the phone." I moved to bolt but they both pounced, tackling me to the ground. I shrieked and kicked, trying to get away. Simon snatched my phone.

"Bye Lotty!" He said to the laughing teen before disconnecting the call and making his way through my videos and Facebook posts to see if they were clear of incriminating evidence. Then started texting Lotty, making sure she didn't have any videos.

"Give me my phone back idiot!" I cried, trying to break free of Derek's hold. The three of us were completely unaware everyone in the Host Club room was looking at as and giggling at our siblingry.

"Stop struggling!" Derek growled, hugging me tighter.

~*~*~*Over with Honey and Mori*~*~*~

"Do you think we should intervene?" Mori asked, eyeing the teens rolling around on the floor not far off.

"Nope." Honey said, grinning at the display. "I think it's funny!" He grinned at his cousin. Mori nodded. They were a strange bunch, but he had to admit they were humorous. "They'll fit in around here nicely." Honey hummed, taking another bite of cake.

"Exactly my thinking." The Strong-Silent type mumbled.


	4. Party Drama and Bonding

**Another chapter! Whoot Whoot! Party Party! Okay whatever! Another chapter! :D Enjoy. Or don't. Whatever you feel like! **

* * *

**Chapter Four:****  
**I sat at table towards the back of the yard, running my fingers over the rim of my glass. This is not how I thought I was going to be spending my Saturday.

"This sucks." Simon grumbled, chin on the table, glaring at the adults laughing with each other.

"It's making mom happy." Derek reminded us, chin in his palm. We all sighed, bored beyond belief.

"I just wish I would have brought my phone." I grumbled, tapping my nails on the glass surface of the table. Simon shifted and pulled his phone out of his pocket handing it to me.

"You can play on mine." He mumbled. "I still haven't gotten around to deleting the games you downloaded." I nodded and clicked on his phone, quickly typing in his password. He looked at me annoyed. "Will you stop figuring out all my passwords?" He yawned. I smiled softly, eyes trailing over the apps.

"Don't make them so easy." I told him simply.

After five minutes of scrolling and finding nothing that piped my interest I sighed and handed it back to him. Coping his posture -my chin resting on my arms that were laying on the table- sighing again.

"This is really boring." I grumbled, eyes fluttering closed. Simon bumped me with his shoulder.

"You don't get to fall asleep if I have to stay awake." He said bitterly. I continued to keep my eyes closed.

"Who said you had to stay awake?" I asked. He bumped me again.

"You know I can't fall asleep sitting up!" He whined. I cracked and eye open at him grinning.

"So lay down stupid." Derek flicked my forehead.

"Don't call your brother stupid." He grumbled. I pouted, rubbing the sour spot on my head.

"Why are you two so mean to me?" I whined. My oldest brother rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't be dramatic." He mumbled. I threw my hand dramatically over my forehead.

"What does thou mean brotherith?" I asked in a Shakespeare voice. "I tisn't overly dramatic!" Derek rolled his eyes again and ruffled my hair, bouncing the curls I'd put into it, or rather that mom had put in it.

"You're such a weirdo El." Simon said smiling fondly at me, chin propped up in his palm, mirroring Derek's actions on my other side. He sighed and clicked his tongue. "Do you think mom would let us go home? We've been here for an hour at least." He asked. I shrugged.

"We'd have to ask her." I sighed. "I wouldn't feel right just leaving her here." My eyes drifted over to Simon's phone on the table. "Why don't you text her?" My twin rolled his eyes.

"I have, seven times." He said annoyed. "She won't text back." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"One of us is gonna have to brave it and try and find her." I stated. Both of them blinked at me and quickly touched their pointed fingers to their noses.

"Not it!" They screamed in unison. I glared at them both.

"I hate you both!" I pushed my chair back and stood, sighing. "I'll go and look for her." I grinned and ruffled both of their hair. "If I'm not back in thirty minutes come looking for me!" I laughed, gracefully moving my way into the crowd, dress flowing as I moved.

Nearly ten minutes later I had not even caught a glimpse of mom. I sighed, defeated, guess I'd just go back to my brothers and see if either of them wanted to give it a go.

I turned around and started to head back to my brothers when I heard a pair of familiar voices.

"-which one is Hikaru game!"

I stopped walking and looked around confused. A small group was off to the right and out of curiosity I steered towards it, slowly slipping into the front of the crowd.

"Take a guess!" A pair of twins said in unison, switching spots, stupid green hats on their heads. "If you can!" They said, again in unison, switching spots, then switched a few more times. An older woman, maybe forty clapped her hands and smiled.

"Oh!" She cried. "I love this game!" The twins had their arms locked, spare arms held out towards the woman. They were smiling, or at least their faces were, their eyes weren't, and no one seemed to notice. I frowned, why hadn't I noticed that yesterday? I hadn't thought they were sad yesterday.

No, I thought, they weren't. Their smiles were genuine, but here, today, they were miserable.

The woman thought hard, still grinning, running her eyes over the twins. Slowly she lifted her hand and pointed to the one on the left.

"That one's Hikaru!" She giggled. The twins threw their arms up in the air, landing in thumbs up.

"You got it right!" They said in unison. She giggled uncontrollably and people asked her how she'd known.

But she hadn't been right. She'd pointed to Kaoru. My brows frowned. Why had they lied to her? And why did they look so sad?

Slowly I made my way to them, arms crossed over my chest, eyebrows raised in question.

"Why'd you tell her she was right?" I asked. Their eyes snapped over to me, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"I asked you first." I grumbled, annoyed.

"She was right." Hikaru stated, answering my question. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There are a few select things I can't stand in this world and liars are one of them." I hissed. Their faces dropped into ones that were unreadable, void of any emotions.

"How did you know?" They asked together, arms dropping from each other's shoulders, their hands gripping each other's tightly. I frowned down at their conjoined hands. It's like they're scared what my answer's going to be. I looked back up, my eyes jumping to both of their faces.

"Your voices are different." I said, voice softer then it'd been. "I have a weird talent at remembering voices." Their eyes narrowed.

"We were speaking in unison." Kaoru stated.

"No way you could have told whose voice was whose." Hikaru accused. I rolled my eyes and shifted awkwardly.

"You two carry yourselves differently." I said, picking at my nails, bashful. They blinked down at me, confused.

"Carry ourselves?" Kaoru asked.

"How so?" Hikaru demanded. I shrugged and started fussing with my dress, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Hikaru comes off cocky and arrogant." I grumbled, eyes darted around, refusing to look them in the eyes. "Kaoru's softer, he acts almost doubtful in his movements." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Doubtful?" Kaoru asked me softly. My eyes trailed over to meet his and I nodded slowly.

"That's stupid." Hikaru growled. My eyes snapped over to him and I glared.

"You're the ones who wanted to know." I growled back. "If you don't want to know then don't ask!" I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling.

"What are you even doing here?" Hikaru snapped back, squeezing Kaoru's hand tighter. My glared intensified on him.

"Mom got invited and dragged me and the boys along." I snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my brothers." I spun around on my heels and marched passed the small group of adults staring at us wide eyed.

If I were a cartoon character then smoke would be pouring out of my ears, other people seemed to notice it too, because they parted as I stormed passed them.

"Ellie!" A voice called from behind me, it was Kaoru. I ignored him and continued to walk, dark mood darkening.

They're the ones who asked. I thought bitterly in my head. Why the hell did he get so pissed off at me?!

"Ellie!" Kaoru called again. I continued to ignore him, almost back to the safety of my brothers. Someone grabbed my arm and out of habit I flinched, eyes squeezed closed, waiting for a blow. There was none. "Ellie?" Kaoru asked softly. "Ellie, I'm not gonna hurt you." Slowly my eyes opened and I stared at him with wide eyes. Quickly I fixed my face, dropping my features into an emotionless mask.

Just like Grandfather had taught us.

"What do you want Kaoru?" I sighed, annoyed. Or at least I tried to sound annoyed, but it was hard with my voice shaking.

"I-" He looked down at me concerned. "I came to apologize for Hikaru's behavior." I shook his hand off my arm.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing." I said, spinning around. "You're not his dog." I marched off, towards my brothers, shaking.

They were both already standing when I got there, having seen the whole exchange.

"What the hell did he do." Derek growled dangerously, taking in my shaking figure. "Which fucking one was it?!" He wrapped his arms around me, Simon rubbing me back. I shook my head.

"Kaoru just freaked me out when he grabbed me." I said, taking in deep breaths. "I though for a second it was him, I though he was back." Derek sighed in relief.

"Thank god." He mumbled into my hair. "I thought I was gonna have to beat the shit out of them." I laughed, and buried my face in his chest.

"Are you afraid they'd beat you up Der?" I asked laughing. Derek chuckled, and hugged me tighter.

"Hell yeah I am!" He grumbled. "Have you seen how insync they are?!" He asked horrified. "They'd kick my ass!" I giggled, feeling better. Slowly I pulled away and grinned up at him.

"Thanks Der." He shrugged and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"What else are big bros for?" He asked, throwing his other arm over Simon's shoulder, drawling us towards him. "I say we just go home." He stated. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah I want to go home." He nodded.

"Simon can you call Arthur?" The eldest sibling asked, the twin nodded.

"Yeah, I'll text mom to and just tell her we went home." We walked out the back yard into the front and waited for our driver.

~*~*~*Two Hours Later*~*~*~

"Eleanor?" A voice called timidly, knocking on my door, pulling me from my sleep.

"Go away." I grumbled, wrapping my comforter tighter around my body. The knocking however, continued.

"Ellie. Open your door." I sighed and annoyance and jumped out of bed, shuffling to the door. I threw it open and stared blankly at an older maid named Maggie. Why does it seem that all our staff have American names you ask? Because they are American, when we moved mom asked them if they wanted to come with us. Most of our staff had been with us longer then I could remember and agreed eagerly.

"Yeah?" I asked yawning. She smiled at me.

"Some of your school friends our here." I frowned, leaning again the doorway, mind still fogging from sleep.

"School? Friends?" I closed my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. She chuckled.

"A pair of twins." She said sweetly. "They asked to see you, such nice boys." My eyes snapped open, blazing. Maggie gasped. "Calm down!" She scolded. I pushed past her, storming down the stairs into the foyer where I knew they'd most likely be.

And I was correct. There they were, sitting on a loveseat, Derek and Simon glaring at them, mom talking about some story from our childhood.

"What are you two doing here?" I snapped, arms crossed in the doorway. All eyes snapped over to me. Mom gasped from both my manners and appearance.

"Eleanor Ann Williams!" She said jumping up in her chair. "Your hair is a mess!" I dodged her fingers as she tried to run her hands through my hair, to tame it. I ducked behind Derek using him as a shield.

"Leave it be mom!" I whined. "You know it'll only make it worse!" I turned my head and glared at the twins. "What are you doing here?" I repeated. Derek huffed, still being used as a shield.

Kaoru elbowed his brother and Hikaru sighed.

"I wanted to apologized for earlier." He said softly, arms crossed, annoyed. "I might have been overly dramatic." He huffed, scowling.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. Slowly a grin spread across my face.

"So did you just willingly call yourself a drama queen?" I asked laughing, anger gone, I mean he did apologize. The twins blinked at me shocked, then slowly they started laughing with me.

I flopped down in an arm chair, crossing my ankles.

"You have fun at the party mom?" I asked, looking over at my mom. She grinned and grabbed Derek's hands, making him twirl her around.

"I loved it!" She laughed. "It's been so long since I've danced!" I smiled fondly at her.

"That's good mama." She skipped over to me, flopping down next to me on a different chair.

"We should have a girls day out tomorrow!" She said pinching my cheeks. "We haven't done one of those in ages!" I smiled at her, smacking her hands away gently.

"Whatever you want mom." She squealed and leaned back against her chair, grinning at the twins.

"So tell me how you know my children?" She asked innocently. Derek and Simon stiffened.

"The Host Club." The Twins said in unison. The three Williams children stared at them wide eyed then pivoted their eyes to their mother. She just smiled.

"Oh?" She asked. "You two are in that club as well?" She giggled taking in her children's shocked expressions.

"How did you figure out about that?" Derek asked, flopping down on the couch, suddenly fatigued. Mom smiled.

"A lovely boy named Kyoya Ootori contacted me and informed me that you three joined his club." She looked over at me confused. "Though I am very confused on how Eleanor could join a club meant for boys." She grinned again. "But of course my little Jellybean has always been good at breaking rules." I blushed at the nickname, burying my face in my hands.

"You said you'd stop calling me that!" I grumbled, blush darkening when I head the twins laughing. I could already tell that was gonna come back to bite me in the ass.

"Why didn't Kyoya tell us about calling mom?" My twin asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged.

"Because he's the Shadow King." I grumbled. "And the Shadow King didn't see any gain in giving up that information." I looked over at the twins for conformation. They nodded and gave a thumbs up grinning.

"You caught on to that fast!" Kaoru said happily. Mom smiled.

"Why don't you three take your friends and show them around?" She asked, beaming at us all. Even if we wanted to say no there'd be no way in hell to say it to that smile.

"Sure thing mom." I said standing. "Come along boys." I walked out of the room all four of them trailing behind me, up the stairs and straight to my room. I needed to brush my hair up into a ponytail or something, it was starting to annoy me.

"Nice room." Hikaru said, hands in his pockets.

"Not what I imagined." Kaoru mumbled, eyes sweeping over the purple walls and built in book shelves filled with books.

I shrugged and grabbed my brush, brushing out the knots.

Simon and Derek jumped on my bed, messing it up more then it already was.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked, pulling my hair up in a messy bun. "Because I doubt you really wanna get a tour." The twins grinned and flopped down on my couch, pointing to the TV.

"Got any video games?" They asked in unison. I laughed and opened up the top panel beside the TV. Their grins grew.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"I think we're gonna be good friends." Kaoru laughed, standing up to go through the games. "Very good friends indeed."


	5. Starting today you are a Hostess!

**So I just want to thank you all for following and stuff! It's really awesome to check my email and to see like eleven alerts! :D It makes me super happy! Anyway here's Another chapter!**

**Chapter Five:**

"So why didn't we do this at lunch?" I asked the Shadow King, legs kicked up on the chair next to him while I sat across from him, eyes trailing over the Hosts and their clients.

"The Host Club's usual hours are after school." He said simply, typing away on his computer. "We had to reschedule on account of Mori-Sempi and Honey-Sempi." I nodded, leaning back. I really didn't feel like getting a detailed explanation.

"When were you planning to tell Derek, Simon, and I that you told our mom about us being part of the Host Club?" I inquired. He continued to type, not looking up.

"I didn't see it necessary to inform you." rolled my eyes. I'd so expected that answer. I yawned and slid my legs out of the chair.

"I'm gonna go see if Honey'll let me have some of his cake." Kyoya didn't respond and continued to type. Whatever he was looking at had to be really important. Or he was just ignoring me. Either way.

I slipped out of my chair and dragged my feet over to Honey and Mori, who were still entertaining.

"Ellie-Chan!" Honey yelled, launching himself at me. I caught him and laughed.

"Hello Honey." I grinned down at him, holding him like I would a young child on my hip. "I just came over to steal some cake." The Fourth year looked back at his cousin and grinned.

"Ellie-Chan came to join us and eat cakie!" He giggled. His eyes trailed over his three clients. "Do you guys mind?" He asked. The girls quickly shook their heads. I'm surprised they didn't get whiplash.

"Of course we don't mind!" They all screamed together. Honey giggled and jumped down, grabbing my hand.

"Then sit down with me and Takashi!" He dragged me over to the couch and forced me to sit. For such a small boy he's really strong. I looked over at Mori and nodded my greeting. He nodded back, arms crossed.

I turned my gaze to the girls and put on the show smile.

"How are you three today?" I asked presently. Honey crawled into my lap, holding a piece of cake above his head.

"Here's your cakie Ellie-Chan!" I took it and took a bite.

"Thank you Honey." He grinned up at me and hugged Usa to his chest. The girls squealed.

"He's so cute!" They said together.

"Have you guys ever meet Ellie-Chan?!" Honey asked, leaning forward towards the girls. They shook their heads.

"No Honey-Sempi." A brunette with shoulder length hair said. Honey bounced in my lap, grinning.

"She's so nice!" He giggled, hugging the arm I was holding my fork with. "She's Dery-Chan and Si-Chan's sister!" The girls leaned forward, intrigued.

"Really?" A girl with long black curly hair asked. "I guess you do kind of look like them." She said, stroking her chin. I placed my now empty plate on Honey's head.

"Simon's my Twin." I said, keeping my show smile on. They gasped.

"Really!?" They asked again in unison. I sweat dropped. Really I don't know how it could be such a surprise we looked exactly the same. Except I was a girl and he was a boy.

"Yes." I said smiling. "He's the older twin and I couldn't ask for a better brother." Mori took the plate off Honey's head and sat it on the table. The girls aww'd and before I knew it I wasn't sitting anymore and Tamaki was spinning me around.

"You're so good at this!" He cried. "You'd make such a wonderful Host!" He stopped spinning and squeezed me tighter. "Mommy!" He cried, looking over his shoulder at Kyoya. "Our daughter has the potential to become a true Host!" Kyoya looked up and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes Daddy." Kyoya said seriously. "I can see that." I pushed Tamaki away from me, he continued to try and hug me, arms flailing.

"Don't be cruel to Daddy!" He screamed. "Let Daddy hug his baby girl!" I leaned against the arm of the couch, using my legs pushing on his chest to keep him away.

"Stop being a perv!" I screamed. Tamaki stopped moving, dark cloud forming over his face. He stalked off, burying his head in a corner beside a pillar, casting a purple glow on the space beside him.

"Way to go." Hikaru said, arm slipping around my shoulders.

"You're officially a member of the Host club." Kaoru said, arm slipping around my waist. I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms, looking between them.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You sent the Boss to the corner!" They laughed in unison. "Only true members can do that!" I rolled my eyes and removed their arms from my body.

"You're all weird." I grumbled, stalking off to an empty table in the back.

~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~

I walked into the Host Club, Derek and Simon behind me, talking about something that I really didn't care to try and waste energy on talking about. I'm just so tired. Yawning I flopped down on the nearest couch, closing my eyes.

"Oh there you are Eleanor." Kyoya said from above me. I cracked my eyes open and stared at him, gut telling me that this isn't going to be good. Kyoya looking for me? Not good.

"Yes." I said, growing uneasy. "What is it?" My eyes opened fully when an evil smile etched across his face. "Kyoya," I said crawling backwards. "Why are you smiling like that?" His glasses flashed as he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was in the Twin's grip. "What are you two doing?!" I asked, struggling. They smiled deviously at me.

"It's time to get into your costume." They said in unison. My eyes grew wide, suddenly realizing that Kyoya was dressed as the Riddler, and the twins were dressed up like the Joker.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get a hold on anything as they dragged me away. "I'm not even a Host! Why do I have to dress up!?" I screamed as they threw me into the changing room.

"All will be revealed when you get dressed." Kaoru said.

"So get dressed." Hikaru shouted. I could see both their feet underneath the curtain, turned away from me, blocking my escape. I sighed and eyed the bag handing off the hook. Please don't be bad. I chanted in my head, slowly unzipping the bag, my face paled when it finally clicked who I'd be dressed as.

There are two types of Harley Quinns.

There was the kind parents would let their daughters dress as with next to no skin showing.

And then there was the kind I'm staring at. I mean it's not like it'd show a lot of skin, but it was a corset like top and leather pants. Both skin tight.

"No way in hell am I wearing this." I growled, throwing the curtains open and glaring at the twins. Then looked over their shoulders at me and pouted.

"Why not?" They asked together. "We'd be matching!" They turned around to face me. I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at them.

"Because I refuse to go frolicking about in skin tight clothing!" I hissed. Kyoya suddenly appeared behind them, evil glint in his eyes, gripping Haruhi arm. She was dressed up as Captain America. Guess the theme was Super Heros and Villains.

"Do you know how Haruhi came about joining our club?" He asked, pushing his glasses up. I shook my head, feeling uneasy again. "She destroyed a vase worth eight million yen." I blinked at him, waiting to see where this is going. "She has yet to pay it back." This evil grin spread across his face. I shuttered. "If you do no wear the costume that the Twins supplied then I'll have to add to her debt." Haruhi sagged. I sighed in annoyance.

"You're all evil." I grumbled, closing the curtains. "I'll wear the stupid thing because I'm not about to make Haruhi suffer!" I quickly stripped down to my underwear and started pulling on the pants. Cursing under my breath at their tightness.

"You need some help?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked deviously from behind the curtain. I glared at the green fabric.

"You came in here it'll be the last thing you ever do."

After ten minutes I'd finally managed to get everything on.

It really was a cute outfit for cosplay. And it was really high quality. I think my Grandfather would have a stroke if he saw me in it. I smirked at the thought.

The leather pants were black on the left side and red on the right. I had a red boots on my left leg and a black boot on my right, both going up to my knees. The top was a corset that's main color theme was red put it did have black running through out it. A belt was rapped around my hips, chains hanging from it. And a pair of red and black gloves that came to my elbows, the red on the right arm and the black on the left.

Quickly I pulled my hair up into pigtails closer to the top of the head and sigh.

"I'm done." I called out. The curtain was pulled open and everyone peaked inside, and when I say everyone I mean the entire Host Club.

"Looking good sis!" Simon said giving me a thumbs up. I glared at him. He was dressed as superman.

"You look so cute Ellie-Chan!" Honey giggled, looking up at his cousin. "Right Takashi?" The taller boy nodded, arms crossed. Mori was dressed as Loki and Honey was Thor.

"Did you really have to pick that outfit out of all of Harley Quinn's?" Derek grumbled to the twins. He was Iron Man, decked out completely in the Iron Man armor.

"Yeah." They said grinning.

"Though we could have gone with the Nurse version." Hikaru said devilishly.

"I'm sure she would have looked even better." Kaoru said, eyes gleaming. I glared at them all. Wait, where's Tamaki?

"I can not allow my daughter to wear such an outfit!" A voice suddenly screamed, and then I was covered with a blanket.

"Seriously Tamaki?!" I growled clawing it off and throwing it in his direction. He was standing behind me, dressed as Batman. The Host Club king pulled me in for a hug, repeating yesterday's events. "Well you stop being such a creep!" I yelled hitting him over the head. Tamaki whimpered and let me go, holding his head.

"My own precious daughter hit me!" He cried.

"I'm not your daughter!" I hissed. "Will you stop saying that!" Tamaki pouted and buried his face in the corner again. I turned my angry eyes to an amused Kyoya. "Now tell me why I have to wear this." I growled dangerously. He smiled and wrote something down in his notebook.

"Yesterday you opened my eyes to a whole new possibility for the Host Club." He said, glasses glared to where I couldn't see his eyes. "Starting today the Host Club is openly open to boys as well as girls." He smile grew. "And it has been announced that you are our official first Hostess." My eyes widened in shock.

"So you mean I'm gonna h-have to-"

"Entertain clients." The twins said. I deflated.

"I really don't like any of you." Simon and Derek smiled deviously at me.

"Pay back's a bitch." They said in unison. I glared at them and straightened.

"Then lets do this." I said determined, cracking my neck. "I'll show you two how it's done." My brothers grinned at me.

"Challenge excepted."


	6. Surprise!

**Okay so I meant to update like three days ago but I haven't had any time to do it but here's the new chapter! My friend decided she wanted me to add her to the story and since she's Lotty I decided I could swing it. Sorry that this chapter sucks! Like I said in chapter one I'm not a very good writer!**

Try and enjoy! 

* * *

**Chapter six:**  
I smiled and nodded along to everything my three clients said. At least they were shy enough for my first time Hosting. I'd hate to deal with dudes that acted like any of Tamaki's clients.

"You look cute in your costume Ellie-Sempi!" The first year boy across from me said. I smiled, kicking my legs up on coffee table.

"Really?" I asked. "The Twins picked it out." And they were going to die because of it, but these boys didn't need to know that.

"Harley Quinn right?" The third year boys asked from his position next to me. I nodded.

And that's how the rest of the Host Club events went that day. Me smiling and acting like I really wanted to spend time with them. Now I see why Derek and Simon didn't like it, it's not as funny when you're part of the joke.

~*~*~*Skip to Friday!*~*~*~

Currently it was free period and Simon and I had nothing to study, so instead we were both trying to see who could balance a pencil on their nose longer.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the judges. And Haruhi was ignoring the four of us and doing something to do with school.

"Just give up." Simon mumbled, head held back, eyes crossed making sure his pencil didn't move.

"In your dreams." I hissed out, doing the same thing as him.

"You two are just as weird as always." A cheerful voice giggled from the doorway. My head snapped up, pencil falling on the floor.

"I win!" Simon cried, holding his pencil up triumphantly. I glared at him

"I had it balanced on my nose before you could get it to stay still." I said turning my head slightly to look over my shoulder, a smile starting to spread across my face." So you would have had to have kept it on for another minute before you won." Simon slumped in his chair. My eyes trailed over to the white haired girl standing in the classroom doorway. A grin spread across my face and I launched myself at the female by the door, wrapping my arms around her.

"Lotty!" I giggled. "What are you doing here!?" She brushed her white hair over her shoulder, smiling.

"I came by to pick up my uniforms and I decided to stop by." She pulled me in for a bone cracking hug. "I remembered all your classes so it was easy!" She giggled. "Are you surprised?!" I pulled her back and gapped at her.

"Did you say you came by to pick up your uniforms?" She nodded, smiling.

"Starting Monday I'm officially a student of Ouran Academy!" She laughed, pulling Simon in for a hug when he finally got his lazy butt out of his chair and moved over to us.

"Did you make your dad move down here so you could be close to us?" Simon teased. Charlotte flicked his forehead.

"No, stupid." She giggled. "Daddy has partners in the area and the only reason we didn't move down here is because when I started school we were in California and they didn't want to move." She grinned at me. "Once I told him I'd rather be here he jumped on the opportunity!" She pulled me in for another hug. "And now I get to be with my best friend!" I squealed and hugged her back, unbelievably excited.

"Did Ellie just squeal Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, joining the small group.

"I believe she did Kaoru." The older of the Hitachiin twins answered. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I'm happy okay?" I grumbled. Lotty released me and stuck out her hand.

"Charlotte Smith." The twins eyed her hand. "But everyone just calls me Lotty." Both twins raised their right eyebrows in unison.

"You're the one Ellie's always Skypeing?" They asked together. She grinned and nodded.

"At least I hope I am." She eyed me. "She'd said she hasn'd replaced me." I rolled my eyes.

"No I haven't replaced you." The twins continued to eye her before Kaoru finally stuck out his hand, grabbing her own.

"Nice to meet you, Lotty." Hikaru eyed his twin but followed his example, shaking the girl's hand.

"You two are the Twins in the Host Club, right?" Lotty asked, grinning. Haruhi joined us suddenly, also taking my best friend's hand.

"Haruhi, nice to meet you." The girl who dressed as a boy said smiling. Lotty eyed her, leaning forward slightly, eyes narrowed in her examination.

"You're a girl right, my eyes aren't messing with me?" Haruhi looked at me wide eyed, asking if she could be trusted. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm a girl." Haruhi said, looking around, trying to see if anyone had heard. Lotty noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a secret?" She whispered. The first female Host nodded. Lotty smiled and made a 'zipped lips' motion. "Then a secret it shall stay." She placed her hand on her hips and spun around to face me. "By the time you get home I'm going to be nested on your bed." I laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled Simon in for another hug before walking off, calling:

"See you later Bitch!" Over her shoulder. I grinned, her being here is certainly going to be an experience.

~*~*~*Skip to after school&Host Clubl*~*~*~

The second I walked into my room I could tell Lotty was somewhere near by. All my blankets and pillows were bundled up on the couch, the game cabinet opened, games laying on the floor in a pile. An empty ice-cream container was on the floor, and a good amount of my clothing.

"Were are you Lots?" I called, taking off my jacket. She skipped out of the bathroom, half of her hair curled.

"I got bored." She said smiling. "It took you forever to get here!" She said annoyed, crossing her arms. "I mean it's hours after school!" I snorted and went into my closet and quickly changed into pajamas.

"I had Host Club." I said walking out. She had pulled her half and half hair up, having given up on it now that I was there.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were a part of that." She flopped down on my bed. "Now I'm going to have to go to the Host Club every day after school." She said in mock sadness. "Boo Hoo having to deal with cute boys." She flipped around onto her stomach and wiggled around to face me. "Tell me about all them." She leaned her chin in her palm. "Scale them from 1 to 10." I rolled my eyes and flopped down next to them.

"Trust me, they are not people you want to get involved with." I looked over at her, annoyed. "If the President gets attached to you he becomes a perv." She giggled at the thought of some boy perving on me. "Don't laugh at me!" I screamed, grabbing the nearest shirt on the ground, and chucked it at her face. She laughed and flopped backwards onto her back.

"So what we doing this weekend?" She asked. I shrugged and pursed my lips.

"Right now I just really want some cookies." I jumped off the bed. "Let's go see if Tommy will make us some cookies." She followed my example and chased me down the stairs into the kitchen. Just like when we were kids.

~*~*~*Skip to 6:30 PM that night*~*~*~

"Would you rather have to drink three gallons of a hobo's sweat or play Russian Roulette with one other person?" Lotty asked throwing a squishy ball she'd found in Simon's room early towards the ceiling in her position on the floor on her back.

"Drink the sweat. Don't feel like dying." I mumbled, scribbling in a notebook. It mainly consisted of stick figures and twirly lines.

"Good choice." She yawned and threw the ball and my face. "I'm bored, entertain me." It bounced off my forehead and landed on the floor. I looked down at her annoyed.

"You're the one who dropped in unrepentantly." She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You've had since this morning to think of stuff for us to do." She whined. I threw my notebook onto the bed next to me and crawled over to the edge, flopping down, arms on my crossed arms.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, head tilted to the side.

"Call your Host Club over." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll meet them Monday, stop being nosey." She pouted and whined like an annoying puppy. "Stop that." I growled, covering my ears. She grinned and started doing it louder. "You're so annoying!" She continued. "I'll call the Twins!" I hissed. "Will that shut you up!?" She grinned and leaned forward, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Are the Twins gossips?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone at her. She caught it easily.

"Find out for yourself." I said going back to my scribbling. She giggled and scrolled through my contacts until she found the number she desired.

It took a few rings for which ever twin she'd called to pick up but when they did she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Kaoru?" She asked, continuing to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes and started drawing horrible flowers that would make Derek cringe. "This is Lotty, we met earlier." She paused and grinned at me. "No, but Ellie said you two were good with entertaining people." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I never said anything like that." I said annoyed.

"Of course you can crash here the entire weekend!" She giggled. My head snapped up and I went to snatch the phone from her, she effectively dodged, ninja rolled across the floor, and locked herself in the bathroom. "No, Tracy doesn't mind." She said from inside the bathroom, voice bouncing around. Mom really wouldn't mind, she was easy going like that. I wouldn't care either if it was just the Twins or just Lotty but put all three together, I shivered, that's something I didn't want to see. "K!" She said. "See you in a bit!" She flung the door open and threw my phone at me, I caught it, glaring at her amused smile. "I'm not bored anymore, El." She giggled. "Good job!"

"My house is going to be destroyed completely." I sighed. "Better tell Derek to keep Simon off the sugar all weekend or there truly will be no hope." My friend laughed and flung herself onto my bed.

"It's going to be such a fun weekend!" She looked up at me, eyes shining with evil. "I'm so glade I have my loyal slave back!" I sighed and trudged out the door.

"I'm not a slave." I mumbled, shuffling off to tell Derek about our impending doom.

~*~*~*30 minutes after the Twins showed up*~*~*~

My eye twitched in annoyed, Derek beside me perched up on my bed. The eldest Williams child was rocking back and fourth slightly, eyes wide.

"I'm bored!" The four teens on the ground chorused together, eyes snapping over to us. Derek and I moved closer to each other whimpering at the glowing eyes and shadows cast over their faces. Slowly the group of four hyper Second Years sat up, grinning evilly.

Within the first five minutes of the Twins showing up things had got very wrong very fast, my room was proof that. The already messy space was worse then it had ever been. All my clothes on the floor, my couch turned upside down, stuffing all over the floor, my TV was cracked, my computer somewhere in the wreckage. The games that had been in the cabinet were everywhere, and all my books were off the shelves.

All that had just been while they were discussing which candy was the best.

Their debate about the best flavor of ice-cream had wreaked Derek's room.

I knew this was a bad idea.

I looked over at Derek panicked.

"Do you think we can run for it?!" I whisper shrieked. He eyed the bathroom.

"Even if we made it I think they'd just bust the door down at this point." He whispered back.

"Oh Ellie!" Hikaru said devilishly, going around the side of the bed I was on.

"Derek!" Kaoru grinned, going on the side of the bed Derek was on.

"We're bored." Lotty said climbing up in front of me.

"Entertain us." Simon chuckled, climbing up in front of Derek. They pounced, effectively grabbing all of us and dragging us off to separate corners.

Hikaru had a hold on my arms, and Lotty had my legs. The Hitachiin twin grinned down at me.

"Let's see how girly we can make you Ellie." My eyes went wide and I started thrashing, but it was no use.

~*One trip to Tracy Williams's new designs and a trip through Lotty's makeup later*~

"I hate you both so much." I growled, arms crossed. Lotty clapped her hands, grinning, very pleased with herself.

"You look just like you did when we first met!" She said clapping her. I glared at her.

"We were four when we met!" I hissed. She nodded, ponytail bobbing.

"Exactly!" She rubbed her face against mine. "You're so cute!" Hikaru joined her and started rubbing his face against mine.

"Like a little kid!" He cooed. I hit them both over the head. They rubbed their heads pouting. I ignored them and quickly took my hair out of the pigtails, allowing it to fall down over my shoulders.

"What did you demons do to Derek?" I asked, arms crossed. They shrugged, looking over their shoulders at the bathroom.

"I wonder what they did to him." Lotty mused, fingers tapping her chin. "Let's go see!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the closed door. "Kaoru? Simon?" The door swung open revealing a grinning Kaoru.

"You are just in time for the unveiling!" The threw the door the rest of the way open, a very pissed off Derek standing behind him, glaring down at his laughing little brother. The glare would have been scary, if it wasn't for the fact he was dressed as a woman, dress, wig, makeup and everything else.

I giggled and threw my hands over my mouth, trying to make myself stop, but I couldn't. Derek's glared turned to me.

"It's not funny." He growled. I nodded, agreeing, but the laughter of everyone was not helping.

"I think you look adorable as a girl Derek-sempi!" Hikaru said rubbing his face against the old boy's.

"You're just so cute!" Lotty said also rubbing her face against his face.

"You're so adorable Ellie!" Simon and Kaoru said at the same time rubbing their faces against mine. Honestly this weekend is going to be horrible. I met Derek's eyes and could see he was thinking the same thing.

I wonder if mom would let us rent a hotel room and crash there all weekend.


	7. I Hate The Mall

**Okay guys so it's been a few weeks since I've updated and I'm sorry but I've been running around like a crazy person these last few weeks. My keyboard jacked up so I had go and get another one, I've gotten my driving permit, my birthday is coming up on the 26th and my friends have been dragging me around like some kind of toy (All my friends act like Twins -_-) . It's just been crazy...BUT HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry that it's kind of short but that's because I haven't had much time to write. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club! 

**P.S: Enjoy the banter of my friend and I. This is really a conversation we had as I was writing this (Of the sorts) when she was over at my house. -_- Yes she always destroys my house. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**  
"Wake up." An annoyingly familiar voice called to me, poking my cheek. I swatted at them, rolling over.

"Leave me alone demon child." I grumbled. Suddenly one of my fluffy pillows was slammed down on my head.

"Don't be a baby and wake your ass up!" Lotty laughed. I flopped back over and glared at her from under my comforter.

"You truly are the Antichrist." I hissed. She grinned down at me.

"Oh don't be a drama queen." She giggled. "We cleaned everything up!" I shot up, eyes scanning my now clean room.

"I must be dreaming." I gasped. "Charlotte Smith actually cleaned something!?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She said hand waving in the air. "Don't get used to it but I felt bad for ruining your room." She flopped back onto my bed. "The Twins replaced all the broken shit." She grumbled. I frowned.

"Why the hell didn't that wake me up?" I asked looking around my now clean and organized room. Lotty shrugged, jumped off onto the hardwood floor.

"You've always been a heavy sleeper." She skipped into my closet, digging through my clothes. Five minutes later she came back out with a bundle of colorful items and threw them at me, they landed on my lap. "Put those on, we're going out!" She said grinning, skipping back into the walk-in for the clothes she'd wear today.

The girl wore more of my clothes then I did. I'm pretty sure ninety-five percent of the outfits in her closet are things she'd "borrowed" from me. Thank good she moved here, I don't know how she'd survive having to go shopping in a store like a normal person.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the items, holding it up to examine it.

It's a tank top, the back running longer the front, it's coloring turquoise. It'd be loose fitting and flowey.

The next item was a white skirt that'd fall to my knees. It's ruffled at the bottom, I immediately tossed it in the "no way in hell" pile. I'm all for skirts but I hate ruffles.

A pair of black skinny jeans was the next item and I folded them neatly next to the tank top. The last item was a red top that flowed much like the tank top except it had see through lace rose patterned sleeves that went down to my elbows.

I decided to go with my hair color scheme of red and black and picked the red lace sleeved shirt and the black skinny jeans.

I changed quickly while Lotty was still in my closet, gathered up the skirt and tank top, and draped the clothing over the back of the couch, deciding to hang them back up when we got back from where ever we're going.

"How do I look?" The white-blonde haired girl asked strutting out of my closet, striking a pose after a few feet like a run-way model. She's wearing a purple high-low skirt with a white floral shirt, a black belt wrapped around her waist, black two inch heels on her feet.

"I'm going to miss that skirt." I sighed. She grinned and handed me a pair of brown worn in boots.

"I'll give it back!" She insisted. I snorted and took the books, quickly slipping them on and standing.

"So where are we going?" I asked. She shrugged and linked her arm through mine.

"No clue!" She giggled. "The Twins shall be our guide!" I rolled my eyes and allowed her to lead me downstairs where my brothers and the Twins were waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked, yawning. I just wanted to climb back into my bed. The Twins exchanged a look before grinning.

"We're going to the commoner's mall!" They cried in unison. I deflated. I had no desire to walk around a mall.

"I've never been to a commoner's mall!" Lotty said happily. "It's going to be so much fun!" She said pulling on my arm to try and perk me back up.

"I hate malls." I grumbled. Lotty gapped at me.

"When have you ever been to a mall!?" She demanded. I shrugged putting my hands in my pockets.

"When you went to Italy a few years ago Danny made me go with her to one." Lotty's lip quivered.

"Why didn't you ever take me!?" She asked clutching me in a hug. I rolled my eyes and pushed at her.

"Because I hate malls." I grumbled. "To many people." She pouted at me.

"But you've always braved your hatred for crowded places when it came to shutting me up about something." She whined. "Don't be a bitch!" She cried, clutching at me. "You know I hate begging!" I rolled my eyes pushing her away.

"But yet you seem to do it a lot." She pouted.

"Don't be mean to me you know you love me and all my little quorks." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"If it'll make you shut up then I'll go with." She grinned and me and skip down the rest of the starts over to the door where the boys were waited.

"Charlotte Smith: 265, Eleanor Williams: 5." She looked back at me from over her should. "You really suck at winning arguments, El." I snorted and crossed my arms following her.

"No dip Sherlock."

~*~*Time Skip*~*~

"And this is what the commoners call a Pet Store." Hikaru said, taking the lead as the tour guide. I rolled my eyes, hanging in the back. Why he insisted on saying 'this is what the commoners call a…' in front of everything made no sense to me.

"You really didn't want to be here." Kaoru stated amused and my annoyed face. I glared at him as he fell into step beside me.

"I hate going places where people just stand around doing nothing." I looked forward. "Why do you think I always look annoyed at school?" He shrugged, hands going into him pockets.

"I just thought you were trying to pull of the 'tough girl' look." He said, still smiling. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"If I was trying to do that I'd yell at everyone that tried to talk to me." He shrugged, face thoughtful.

"Hey," He said grabbing my straying attention when we passed a store with a pretty cute pair of boots on display. "You're not the blood type AB are you?" He asked randomly. I frowned at him, completely confused on what that had to do with anything.

"No," I mumbled, brows scrunched up. "Derek, Simon, and I are all B positive." He nodded, smiling growing, mumbling a 'thank God' under his breath. I didn't push the subject.

"So why'd you two bring up the mall?" I asked, smiling slightly when I saw an elderly couple walking hand in hand. I'm a romantic, sue me. Kaoru followed my eyes and grinned like an idiot.

"I never would have pegged you as the romantic type, El." I ignored the fact that he called my by my nickname and glared at the floor.

"I'm a romantic," I growled. "Sue me." I hissed, repeating my earlier thought. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I meant nothing by it." I crossed my arms and looked up at Lotty and Hikaru who were leading our small group. Simon was texting someone on his phone and Derek looked like he wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep. I don't blame him.

"Can we get food now?" I asked, stomach growling. I hadn't eaten breakfast because Lotty had rushed me out the door the second we'd gotten downstairs. Everyone stopped, stomachs all groaning at the mention of something to eat.

"Good idea!" Hikaru said flashing me a grin. I rolled my eyes and followed my nose to get me to our destination, everyone else following.


	8. Snuggles

**Okay, so I've been gone a while...I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! I'VE JUST HAD SO MUCH TO DO THIS SUMMER! I BROUGHT YOU THE BEGINNINGS OF RELATIONSHIPS THIS CHAPTER! IS THAT OKAY? DOES IT MAKE UP FOR THE FACT THAT I'M A TERRIBLE MOMMY! I'M SO SORRY! T_T**

**As you can see Tamaki is my soul animal... hehe, sorry about that, I'll be in my emo corner.**

**Anyway, chapter eight!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**  
I flopped down on my couch, eyes dropping closed. It's only five in the afternoon and I all I want to do is crawl back into bed and sleep. Lotty however is preventing me from doing that because she is determined that me staying awake will entertain her. I don't thank I've hated her so much in my life and the very first names she'd said to me were that I looked stupid when I frowned. I smiled fondly at the memory, maybe I could stand her a few more hours.

"Stop making that face it's creeping me out." She hissed in my ear. I yelped and jerked away, falling off the couch. Everyone laughed and my face went red. Slowly I opened my eyes and glared at the blonde on the couch.

"You're an evil witch." I growled. She winked and jumped over the back of the couch.

"I think you meant to say bitch honey." She giggled. "I thought I taught you how to swear properly." I rolled my eyes and stood, brushing imaginary dust of my black pants.

"I can't believe I have still have a day and a half that I have to deal with you psychos." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I thought you loved us, El." Kaoru pouted. I glared at him. But before I could retort mom burst into the room, grin on her face.

"Marco showed me how to bake cookies!" She squealed, holding up a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Mom came from a very rich family so she'd never had to learn how to bake, because of recent events mom had a determination to do the things she'd never done in her old life. Baking was one of those things.

Derek, Simon, Lotty, and I all smiled and took one, biting into it. We were positive we weren't going to die from any food poisoning, Marco had no doubt been hovering over her shoulder the entire time. The Twins were slower to try one, unaware of this fact.

"These are great mom!" Simon said shoving the rest of the treat into his mouth and grabbing another. We all hummed in agreement and mom grinned, proud of herself.

"Marco even said he'd let me do it by myself next time!" She giggled. I continued to smile but I could already tell you I'd be letting Derek take the first bite from one of that batch. I looked over at my big brother making sure he knew this fact, he did and deflated, giving me a dirty look. "What do you kids want to do?" She asked her auburn hair bouncing as she rocked on her feet.

I scowled at the Twins.

"I want to sleep." Hey stuck their tongues out at me.

"It's not like it's our fault-" Hikaru said.

Kaoru continued his brother's statement. "-Lotty's the one who woke you up." I turned my scowl to Lotty who was to busy shoving cookies into her face. It always came back to the demon child. She noticed me looking at her and gave me a dazzling smile, I however have always been immune to her charm.

"I think I'd love to go swimming, Tracy." Charlotte said, flopping her light colored hair over her shoulder. Mom grinned.

"Such a wonderful idea, Charlotte!" Mom's eyes swiveled over to look at me and I could already feel my resistance in the idea shattering. It's like a said a while back, we can never said no to mom. "Don't you want to go swimming, Ellie?" She asked, green eyes wide and hopeful. I sighed and shuffled over to my closet.

"Of course I want to go swimming, mom." I grabbed the first two bathing suits I saw, a black bikini with purple polka-dots and a lime green bikini top with a pair of matching swim shorts. I tossed the polka-dot one at Lotty. "Go change." I told them. "We're going swimming." The Twins saluted and marched out of the room, Simon and Derek following behind. Mom giggled and also left to get changed. I rolled my eyes and changed in the closet, making sure to pull a shirt on to cover my scar. Looks like I'll only be dipping my feet in the water.

~*~*~*Skip to after swimming and later that night!*~*~*~

After much needed showers for all of us and a few board games we all ended up curled up together on a pallet on the floor in front of my (new thanks to the Twins) TV, watching horror movies.

I'd somehow ended up between Simon and Kaoru, Simon on my right and the twin on my right. Hikaru was one his twin's left, Lotty on the end beside Hikaru, Derek was on the other side of Simon. All of us were curled up in blankets.

Currently we were watching the Conjuring, it was not nearly as scary as the previews made it look….but I has made me jump a few times. By the time it started to get to the boring resolution part my eyes started to drift shut. I yawned and snuggled into my pillow, allowing the sounds of the movie to lull me to sleep.

When I woke up I was oddly warm, I however was not going to question it and snuggled closer to the warmth, expecting it to be my brother seeing as how I did fall asleep right next to him. I pushed the thoughts away and buried my face into Simon's chest, happy when he wrapped his arms around me tighter, blocking out more of the cold air.

I should skin Simon and make his skin into a tent, he's really good and blocking out the cold. No wait, that's bad, you can't skin your brothers. I smiled slightly at the thought.

Simon mumbled something in his sleep and I tensed, that's not Simon's mumble. My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head to come face to face with Kaoru (he was still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday if your wondering how I could tell with him sleeping). I squeaked and tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

I glared at the sleeping teenage boy, not caring that he looked comfortable, angel like, and completely adorable snuggling me. I poked his chest over and over again, -my arms not being able to move from his hold- until he finally cracked one eye open. Then he dropped me like a log on fire blushing furiously.

I grinned at his reaction and sat up. "What's with holding me captive?" I whispered, giggling quietly. He tried to glare at me but unfortunately he was still blushing. "You're so cute when you blush!" I teased, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to grab some food." I whispered looking down at him. "You wanna join me?" I asked. He nodded and stood up, following me quietly downstairs. "Don't be mousey now." I told him as we walked down the stairs, pouting. "You're no fun when you're mousey!" He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms.

"I'm not being mousey." He argued childishly. I laughed and skipping into the kitchen, grabbing a box of the first cereal I found -Wheaties- poured myself a bowl and shoved a giant spoonful into my mouth. "Wow," Kaoru said, looking very amused. "You're such a classy lady." I wiggled my eyebrows and slurped milk from my spoon.

"I could be part of the Royal Family." I said, mouth still full of cereal. His face scrunched up and he laughed, pouring his own bowl.

"You're the weirdest girl I've every met." He said taking a bite of his breakfast. I grinned cheekily at him.

"I'm pretty sure you meant awesomest girl you've every met."

Quickly we ate our cereal and set our dirty dishes in the sink and raced back upstairs, ready to jump on the others to wake them up, that was until we saw Lotty and Hikaru all snuggled up together on the floor, content looks on their faces. Hikaru was even smiling. I looked over at Kaoru with wide eyes.

"You are Hikaru really like to cuddle." I giggled as quietly as I could, hands over my mouth. He glared at me and went to wake them up like planned but I grabbed his arm and leaned in until my lips were right next to his ear, not wanting to risk waking them now that I had a plan forming. "Pictures are worth a thousand words." I said, grinning like Cheshire Cat. "And I'm sure that a certain picture of a certain pair snuggling could come in handy later." He turned his head slightly, grinning.

"I think you may be right." Without another word we both snuck over to our previous spots and took at least thirty pictures each. We sank down on our blankets staring at the sleeping couple.

"They actually look like they'd make a cute couple." I mused, head tilted to the side slightly in thought. He gapped at me.

"No way! They're totally different!" He argued quietly. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder (not because I'm putting the moves on him you weirdos, just because I do that to everyone!).

"Lotty is Hikaru with boobs." I said, giggling. "Not to say they don't have their differences, but they have quite a few parallels." I propped my chin on his shoulder so I could see him. (Still not putting the moves on him! Not to say he's not cute, Kaoru is very, very cute he's like super h- I'll stop talking down.) "Just imagine all the pranks they could pull on their dates, the poor waiters." Kaoru's lip twitched up as he imagined it, but he forced it down.

"She can't tell us apart!" He insisted, trying to poke a hole. I shook my head and looked back at the sleeping couple.

"Of course she can tell you apart! Did you not notice her calling you two your respective names this entire time!" He sighed.

"I have no more arguments." He said smiling.

"I win!" I whisper shrieked, falling backwards with my arms held up in victory. He rolled his eyes and me and flopped back next to me. "Charlotte Hitachiin, Lotty Hitachiin." I mused stroking my chin. "It could work." I looked over at the youngest Hitachiin. "We should try and get them together." Kaoru snorted and shook his head at me weirdness.

"Don't get to invested, Hikaru is stupid when it comes to relationships."

"Who isn't?" I asked. "But don't worry, we'll be there to keep them from tearing each others heads off and I promise once they mate Lotty won't devour your brother Black Widow style." Kaoru looked at me horrified.

"That sounds like a cheesy horror movie." I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Any words that are spoken from my mouth are words of pure amazingness and therefore would not be 'cheesy' if turned into a movie." The boys sighed.

"I remember when you used to be badass and not weird." I pouted.

"Do you not like the real me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, you're much more fun this way." I grinned.

"Of course I am, because I'm awesome." He snorted.

"You've said that."

"Said what?" I asked. "That I'm awesome?" I smirked. "It's because I am." He shook his head laughing and kicked his brother, effectively sending the older Hitachiin into ninja mode, causing Lotty to wake up. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" I yelled, whipping out my phone to play Asia's 'Heat of the Moment.' Lotty groaned and flopped back onto her pillow.

"It's not even Tuesday." She grumbled.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked completely lost, I for one was not going to explain it to them.

"Shut up with the Supernatural references." Derek growled. "Some people are trying to sleep!" I snickered and jumped on top of my brothers, rolling around and tickling when I got an opening until they got annoyed to sit up and push me off.

"Let's just watch cheesy movies today," I said peaking over at Koaru. "I think I'd be fun to make fun of them." Koaru grinned slightly. "It's not like we have anything else to do." Everyone mumbled their agreements, snuggling back under their blankets to sleep again. I pouted and flopped back onto my spot, decided to just go back to sleep, noticing that Hikaru and Lotty were back in their snuggling position. Maybe we didn't have to try and push them together, looks like they're already heading in that direction. I grinned and closed my eyes, not surprised when Kaoru hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

The Hitachiin's really like to snuggle, turns out I do to.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :3**


	9. Scar

**So it's been a little while! I have no excuse...I've just been doing other things...**

**Anyway here's the chapter! **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and what-not, like I said a while ago I never re-read!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Any good mood I'd gained over the weekend was tragically killed upon entering Ouran Academy Monday morning where I had been cornered in a hallway by a group of girls.

"We heard the Twins slept at your house." The girl in the front growled, she looked familiar and it took me a little while before it clicked. This is Bobcut! Margery or whatever her name was that showed me the Host Club the first day. She was one of the Twins' regular costumers.

"Yeah." I said, not understanding the point she was trying to make. "They slept at my house." I told her with frowned brows.

"You stay away from MY boys!" She snarled possessively. I blinked at her surprised.

"Can you even tell them apart?" I asked, not really thinking before I said it.

"She doesn't need to tell them apart because it's true love." A blonde with long hair said from Margery's right.

"Yeah, true love." A girl with red hair said from the other side. Another girl who was standing to the back with black hair crossed her arms behind Margery.

"Show her the ring, M." She said smugly. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at Margery and she carefully lifted her left hand and smiled smugly like her friend. I whistled at the giant diamond on her ring finger.

"Who you get hitched to?" I asked leaning forward to see it better, the thing was really shiny.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." She said, swelling like a Peacock in mating season. I blinked in surprise and slowly stood.

"Hikaru and Kaoru aren't engaged," I told her slowly, really considering she might be crazy. "And they wouldn't marry the same person-" I pursed my lips and thought. "At least I think so, I mean I know they share everything but I'm pretty sure their taste in women aren't that closely related…" I stroked my chin in thought. "I wouldn't know, I've never seen them date." I shrugged. "But I know for a fact that they aren't engaged." I nodded my head, finalizing my answer. Margery's minions seemed to waver but Margery would not be one to back down.

"No, they're engaged to me, we're going to have our wedding in December because it's the month they were born." She sighed, caught up in her fantasy. I sweat dropped.

"They were born in June." I told them. "I've been here less then a month and I know that." Margery glared at me, fists clinched.

"They were born in December." She grit out. "December 12th!" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"They were born June 9th." I sighed, already forgetting that she might be insane and kill me and leave my head in Simon or Derek's locker.

Her fists curled and before I knew it she'd slammed her left fist into my mouth, her ring splitting my bottom lip. I grunted in pain and cupped my now intensely bleeding lip.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, glaring at the girl who now looked very satisfied. "What the hell?!" I asked. She smirked.

"You shouldn't lie to people." She said simply. Her friends looked from me to her doubtfully, suddenly sensing that their friend might need mental help. I say call the men in white jackets right now and have them look her in a padded room and throw away the key.

"Now I have to go to the fucking nurse!" I growled. She finally realized how the situation could turn bad.

"Y-you don't need to do that!" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes and shouldered past her.

"I'm not going to fucking rat you out to the school board but if you corner me again you're going to fucking regret it!" I spun around so I could glare at her as I walked away, hand still to my lip. "And stop being desperate, it makes you look crazy!" She glared at me, no longer worried that I'd tell on her.

Really, what were we in? The first grade?

So after the nurse I went to class, excuse note in hand, icepack pressed to my swelling purple lip, glare on my face. The teacher took one look at me and didn't ask any questions, afraid I might harm him. I went to my seat and plopped down, ignoring Simon as he went into crazy 'make sure my twin is okay and not dying' frenzy mode.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked leaning in his chair to lean his head on my shoulder. That had become our new thing since I'd done it to him. Hikaru also leaned forward, intrigued.

"You're fiancée punched me in the face." I growled. Kaoru choked on air, and Hikaru burst out laughing, slamming his hands against the desk. Simon, Haruhi, and Lotty stared at me shocked.

The teacher cleared his throat and glared at us, not happy for the disruption. Apparently he was braver with me sitting behind my desk. Hikaru stopped -with much difficulty- and the teacher turned back to the board.

"I don't have a fiancée!" Kaoru insisted, eyes wide in panic. "Who said she was my fiancée!?" I rolled my eyes and adjusted the icepack when it started to sting.

"Don't get all worked up she said she was engaged to Hikaru as well, both of you." I turned around to face them. "Your wedding is in December," I told them sarcastically. "Because in her mind that's when you were born." I tried to smirk but ended up grimacing. "Have fun on your honeymoon." I told them, turning back around.

A few of the girl in our class who were fans of the twins' started sobbing, not able to believe their favorite hosts were getting taken away from them.

"But we're not engaged to anyone!" Hikaru said, eyes wide. "Who is it?!" I licked my busted lip, winching when it stung (DON'T TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME! IT'S LIKE POKING A BRUISE!).

"Margery." I told them, turning around again to eye the pair. "Don't you remember proposing to her? The ring is fabulous by the way." Their eyes twitched.

"What's the ring look like?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide. I glared at him.

"Does that really freaking matter?!" I hissed. They both nodded vigorously. I growled and flipped open my notebook, quickly sketching out the ring with it's huge diamond and smaller diamonds around the band. I shoved it in Hikaru's face and turned back around to glare at the wall when he started chuckling at how horrible the drawling was.

"This isn't someone we'd give as an engagement ring." Hikaru finally stated.

"To flashy." Kaoru agreed. "It'd be simpler."

"Something easily replaced." Hikaru concluded. Lotty snorted.

"You two are flowing with romance." She said dryly, turning her gaze to me. "Can we talk about why she choose to punch you in the face?" My best friend asked, annoyed. I pouted.

"She said I was trying to steal Hikaru and Kaoru away from her." She raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"So she just punched you in the face?" Haruhi asked, also suspicious. "Nothing provoked her?" My pout intensified.

"I might have commented that she can't even get her facts straight." Lotty rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"You provoked the crazy girl." She asked for clarification.

"That's what it sound like to me." Haruhi agreed. Lotty groaned and leaned over to smack me in the back of the head.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH YOU STUPID GIRL!?" She hissed. My pout intensified but a million.

"I've always been a daredevil." I told her. She huffed and crossed her arms, pissed off by my stupidity. I continued to pout while everyone else just looked between the two of us, not knowing what to do. Then the bell for lunch rang, signaling an hour and a half of free time. I sighed and stood with everyone else, looking down at Lotty who was the only one still sitting, face scrunched up in concentration.

Then Lotty stood up with determination.

"I'm gonna go kick her ass." She said nodded before stomping off. My eyes widened in alarm as I looked back at Simon who was also alarmed. We chased after her, the Twins tagging along and Haruhi having nothing better to do.

"You're not gonna kick her ass!" I argued, throwing my bag of cold water into the trash. She ignored me.

"Charlotte you're not going to kick her ass!" Simon repeated. "Do you remember Jessie Thompson?!" He whisper yelled. She gave a stiff nod.

"That bitch fucked with my bottom bitch." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "No one messes with Lotty Smith's bottom bitch." (A/N: If you don't know what a bottom bitch is then I shall explain! A bottom bitch is a pimp's favorite hoe. And there you have it. This is another thing me and my friend say to each other.)

"She was 7 and it was the third grade!" Simon hissed. "You broke her nose!" He ran ahead of her trying to stop her. She swerved.

"And it taught her a valuable lesson." She looked back at me. "She never pulled my hoe's hair after that." I smiled slightly. Lotty looked forward, still determined. "Now someone's damaged the merchandise! How am I supposed to pimp her out looking like that!"

"You two are weird." The Twins said from behind us, shaking their heads. I looked over my shoulder and winked.

"You two can be my bottom bitches if you want." I teased. Hikaru stared at my blandly but Kaoru turned red and I laughed, not caring that my lips started bleeding again, I simply swiped it away. Then I remembered I was on a mission to stop my friend on her mission to punch a girl in the face.

"Lots! You can't hurt her!" I said firmly. She snorted.

"Oh, El has put on her big girl voice." Lotty said sarcastically. "I'm so scared." I sighed.

"Simon grab her other arm, boys, it's kidnap time." I said, all of us pouncing before Lotty could comprehend my words.

Because friendship is two pals munching on a well cooked face together…I mean stopping each other from doing stupid things that cross the line.

Man, I've been watching way to much you tube…

"Were to, Boss?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, holding her legs, ignoring when he tried to kick them.

All I could say was think god she had refused to wear the uniform and had opted for the male blazer and some skinny jeans.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"To the Host Club!" I called, getting into my role in this little group of kidnappers. They nodded and sped off, the teachers ignoring us, used to the antics of the Host Club. One we entered the 3rd music room we threw her onto a couch and blocked the entrances so I could talk some sense into her. "You're over reacting." I told her. She pouted.

"I promised you I'd protect you!" She insisted. "I take my role very seriously!" I sighed and flopped down next to her.

"Watari, I'm a big boy now, I don't need to protect me." Everyone one in the room sweat dropped except for Simon and Lotty. Simon just rolled his eyes and mumbled 'not this again'.

Lotty pouted. "I know L, but it's always been my job to protect you, that's why I always do everything you tell me to do without questioning it." I sniffled.

"But Watari, when you put yourself in danger when it's not needed I always fear that something is going to happen." She gapped at me.

"I'm so sorry, L!" She sobbed, throwing herself at me herself at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"No I'm the one who's sorry!" I cried. "I shouldn't run into situations that can get you hurt!"

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked, confused. The Twins nodded, also confused.

"They're role playing from a show called Death Note." Simon answered rolling his eyes. "They're nerds." We stopped our crying to glare at him.

"We prefer the term 'fangirls'!" We hissed together. Simon held up his hands grinning.

"Of course you do." He leaned over to Haruhi. "Totally nerds." He stage whispered. I growled and leaped at him, Lotty joining me as we chased him around the room.

~*~*~*~*~

The second Derek, Simon, Lotty, and I stepped outside to head home because the Host Club had been closed today we were grabbed and thrown in the back of a limo. I was ready to scream and scratch when I looked up and saw a smiling Tamaki, and a pleasant looking Kyoya.

"What the hell?!" I asked, sitting up, glaring at the halfer. His grin grew.

"We're going to Kyoya's water park!" He said happily. His smile fluttered slightly, paling a bit. "He promised he's worked out all the kinks we ran into last time." We looked over at Kyoya who was smirking slightly. "But just to be sure you guys should stay away from all totem poles and the wave pool." He said nervously turning back to me. "We don't want a repeat of last time." I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What happened last time?" Derek asked uneasy. Tamaki ignored him and leaned forward, eyes narrowed at my lip.

"What happened to your face?" He asked horrified. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Someone punched me in the face." I said simply. His mouth dropped open and he started doing an impression of a fish.

"Tamaki close your mouth," Lotty sighed, already knowing his name from my description. "You'll get flies." His face snapped back to it's princely charm and he smiled at Lotty.

"Hello princess," He said taking her hand. "I don't believe we've met." He told her charmingly. Lotty's lip pulled back in distaste as he kissed the back of her hand. Quickly she slipped her hand from his grasp and hit him on the top of the head. Tamaki yelped and sank away from her into the corner of the seat. "Mommy!" He cried looked over at Kyoya. "She hit me!" Kyoya rolled his eyes and wrote something down in his book before snapping it shut and giving Lotty one of his creepy smiles.

"Miss. Smith, how wonderful to see you again." Lotty gave him a tight smile.

"Mr. Ootori." She said pleasantly, leaning over to whisper to me.

"You didn't tell me HE was in this stupid club!" She hissed.

"I forgot to!" I hissed back. Simon pushed me forward to look at Lotty bewildered.

"How do you know Kyoya?!" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy does business with the Ootori's." Simon's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you mention that when I was telling you about everyone in the club last night!?" He demanded. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"I may not have been listening." She gave a nervous chuckle and Simon pouted. I pushed him off of me and sat up.

"So water park, huh?" I asked, not at all looking forward to doing nothing but sit off in the side lines. "But we don't have swimsuits." I said gesturing the teens sitting beside me and myself. Tamaki waved his hand in the air dismissively, smiling brightly.

"The twins will supply your attire for the evening!" I deflated slightly, hand subconsciously rubbing my side, tracing were I knew my scar would be. Simon grabbed my hand, stopping my actions, and gave me a soft smile, squeezing my hand. The action told me that I had back up if this situation turned bad. Lotty grabbed my other hand and squeezed and Derek gave me a soft smile.

My family is backing me up.

Kyoya noticed this but said nothing, writing whatever had caught his interest in his little black book. Tamaki was oblivious. As always.

Guess maybe I would be swimming this time, maybe.

~*~*~*Skip to changing rooms at the water park*~*~*~

"I don't want to wear a bikini." I pouted. "Can't I wear a one piece?" The twin maids shook their heads in sync, grinning.

"_Master Hikaru said to get you to wear a bikini.~_" They said in unison.

I growled in annoyance and threw open the door to glare at the twin boys not standing more then three feet away. "Tell them I can wear whatever I want, Hikaru!" I hissed at the grinning twin.  
Kaoru was looking at his twin in confusion. "Why did you tell them bikinis only?" He whispered -though it was not quietly-.

Hikaru just kept on grinning. "No reason, brother." He said, turning to face me. "I'm not going to tell them to do anything that I haven't already given them orders to do."

My face scrunched up in annoyance and I slammed the stall door, glaring at the twin maids. "Give me that one." I said pointing to a plain pale blue one. They nodded and handed it to me. Quickly I changed and scowled at them when their eyes trialed down to my side and frowned. "Do you have any cover-ups?" I asked hopefully.

They shook their heads. "_Master Hikaru said no covers.~_"

I looked around the room for my uniform, prepared to just use my shirt but unfortunately found my things gone. I sighed in annoyance and rubbed my temples. "Did you really have to take my stuff?" I asked.

They nodded. "_Master Hikaru sa-_"

"Yeah I get it." I growled throwing the door open before I psyched myself out. Immediately their eyes went to my side, widening slightly. My scar ran from the bottom part of my side right under my ribs to my hip, curving slightly "Can I have a damn cover-up now?!" I hissed.

"You have a scar." Hikaru said dumbly.

I glared at him. "No dip, Sherlock."

"How'd you get it?" Kaoru asked, eyes apprehensive.

I bit my lip, fidgeting. "Fell through a glass table when I was ten." I said, scratching the back of my neck -one of my nerves habits-. Thankfully Simon and Derek choose that time to appear out of nowhere, Simon draping his shirt over my shoulders and patting my head.

"All better now, El." Simon hummed, rapping his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go swimming, huh?" He asked. "I mean it's inevitable when it comes to the Host Club finding out."

I pouted and looked over at the Twins who still seemed to be shocked. "Will you two snap out of it?" I said in annoyance. "It's not that bad!" I insisted.

Kaoru snapped out of it. "Of course it's not that bad." He said seriously. He smiled slightly. "Let's go swimming." I nodded and slowly edged towards them.

"Want a piggyback ride, Ellie?" Hikaru asked, grinning again.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you offering, Hikaru?" I asked him.

He snorted. "No but Kaoru is."

Kaoru's brows frowned. "When did I offer that?" He asked his brother.

I pouted. "Does that mean you're not going give me a piggyback ride, Kaoru?" I whined.

He huffed in annoyance and turned around, crouching down slightly. "Get on." He sighed. I squealed slightly and jumped on. He groaned slightly at the weight. "You're heavier then you look." He grumbled, staggering slightly.

My pout returned and I smacked his shoulder. "Don't be a asshole." I frowned slightly and looked over my shoulder at my brothers who were glaring at Kaoru in the usual 'protective big brothers' fashion. "Where's Lotty?" I asked.

"She's already swimming." Derek answered, still glaring.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop glaring." I scolded them. "You'll make your eyes sore or something."

They both ignored me. "I don't like the sight of my half naked little sister clinging to a half naked boy." Simon grit out, arms crossing over his chest. Kaoru tripped slightly and almost dropped me, but quickly straightened himself, neck red, I could only imagine his face was as well. I grinned and laughed.

"Let's go swimming." I said, smile dropping slightly, nerves coming back.

If you're wondering why I'm so nervous about people seeing my scar it's because whenever I make friend, and then they see it they never look at me the same again. Some start ignoring me, feeling to awkward around me after. Some start pitying me like it's some kind of horrific thing that impairs my way to live. I've always been self-conscious about it but people looking at me with disgust just made it worse. And as annoying as the Host Club could be within these few weeks I'd known they they're really good friends, I don't want them to look at me any different.

But if Hikaru and Kaoru don't care then I'm sure the others won't either.

So I took in a deep breath and put on my brave face as we reached the pools, where everyone else was.

The first thing their eyes all seemed to do way go to my side -excluding Kyoya, I had a feeling he already knew about it. I had a feeling he knows about a lot of things I don't want him to- No one asked any questions. They just stared as I slipped off of Kaoru's back, and then they all seemed to snap out of it at the same time.

"Ellie-Chan!~" Honey called. "Come play with Takashi, Lotty-Chan, and I!" I smiled softly as I quickly made my way to the water.

No one mentioned it the entire time we were there, and no one looked at me any different. And for the first time in years I didn't think about it


	10. Indirect Kiss

**So this chapter may be a little crappy, that's just a warning. Sorry if you guys don't like it but here's chapter 10! Try and enjoy! Also the little part where Lotty and Ellie start fangirling is something me and my friend (the one Lotty is based off of) do a lot. The fandom they're talking about is True Blood if you guys have no idea what that is you should look it up. It's a little weird but the show is cool (On HBO so expect lots of nudity) and the books are fabulous. The books are called the Sookie Stackhouse Novels! I LOVE them!**

Seriously guys it's a good series and the show is on it's last season so it'll be ending soon and the book series is done. **I recommend it for any of you guys out there who are into supernatural shows and don't freak out over nudity! It's really good!**

Anyway onto the story!

I don't own Ouran Host Club! 

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

The next day during Host Club I was completely free -unless you count Lotty- and did my usual routine of silently judging all the girls who swooned over the boys, and laughing at my brothers.

Simon and Derek had both gotten better at flirting these last few weeks of being Hosts but were still completely hopeless, this seemed to only make the girls crazier. It seemed the delusional girls liked to think that when a boy was horrible at flirting it just meant that the boy liked them.

And then she walked in. Margery. And she just strutted right up to the Twins and flopped down, shooting daggers my way the entire time. She still had the ring on, and the fact obviously made the Twins uncomfortable.

"What a bitch!" Lotty said, sipping angrily at her strawberry shake -Lotty had demanded that Kyoya start supplying shakes yesterday at the water park to make her visits more pleasurable.-

I rolled my eyes and sipped at my chocolate shake -who was going to turn down a shake?- "Girls are so weird." I sighed.

"True that." Lotty said. "Bitches be trippin'."

I giggled and shook my head. "We could always leave." I pointed out, glaring back at Margery when she continued to look my way.

"And let that slut win!" Charlotte cried in outrage. "There's no way in hell I'm letting my best friend be bested by some hoe-bag!" A few of the guests turned to shot us glares, not liking the fact that we weren't acting like respectable ladies.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'll just be happy when she leaves me alone, it's not I'm going to steal her fake husbands away from her."

"Nope," Lotty said, licking the strawberry shake off of her straw. "Just one." She teased, batting her eyelashes innocently.

I blinked at her confused, eyebrows scrunched up. "What are you talking about now?"

She snickered and sucked on her shake. "Nothing," she mumbled innocently. "It's just that you and Kaoru are awfully touchy-feely." She said, giving me a side glance to watch my reaction.

I stared at her blankly. "You're being weird." I grumbled. "We're friends."

"Suuuuuure." She sang, shifting slightly in her spot to turn towards me. "Then is there any reason why Kaoru keeps glancing over in our direction every few minutes?"

"W-what?!" I stuttered, eyes widening. "What are you talking about!?" I squeaked.

She grabbed my chin and forced me to look over towards the Twins just in time to see Kaoru quickly look away, turning back to his guests. "That's what I'm talking about, Hookah!"

I pushed her hand away, blushing slightly. "You've been watching to much True Blood." I grumbled. "You're starting to sound like Lafayette."

"I take that as a compliment." She said. "He is the best character after all."

"Have you forgotten about Pam!?" I cried in outrage, blush forgotten. "Lafayette is great but Pam is the best!"

She clicked her tongue, awkward conversation forgotten. "Lafayette is a flamboyant, badass motherfucker that's always helping people with their stupid ass problems." Lotty waved her finger in my face. "Don't you be forgetting that bitch!"

I turned to face her fully. "And Pam's the only one who seems to get that Sookie's a horrible heroine!" I waved my hands around wildly. "I mean she's the only one who seems to get that anything involved with Sookie gets people killed!" I cried. "And all she wants to do is go back to the times before Sookie was in the picture where her maker was a badass Viking and didn't obsess over some chick!"

We both gasped at the same time. "We forgot about Eric!" We cried, hands covering our mouths in perfect sync. "We're horrible fangirls!" We threw ourselves at each other and hugged.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Let's never fight again!"

"I promise I'll never diss another character!" Lotty cried.

"Are you two serious?" Haruhi asked as she past with a cart of cakes for Honey. "You're both just as bad as Tamaki."

I gasped in horror and grabbed the front of her jacket with wide eyes. "Take it back!" I cried, shaking her. "Take it back!"

She skillfully removed my hands and continued on her way.

I looked back at Lotty with wide eyes. "She said-"

"-We're like Tamaki!" Lotty finished, eyes equally as wide.

Both of our eyes snapped over to the blonde in question who was currently twirling Haruhi around laughing about how 'perfectly perfect she was when she smiled just so perfectly at the perfectly perfect princesses.'

"From this moment forth I say we try and act normal." I said, eyes wide as I took in the scene, sipping at my slightly milted shake.

"Agreed." Lotty said, doing the same thing as I was doing. We continued to sit there in silence, sipping at our shakes before Lotty finally spoke up. "Hey, El?" She asked.

I looked over at her curiously. "Yeah, Lots?" I asked.

"How do we 'act normal'." She inquired.

I blinked at her and then shrugged. "I was expecting you to know."

She pursed her lips and scratched the side of her head. "I don't have the slightest idea."

"Hmm." I said, stroking my chin as I continued to sip my near empty shake. "Well that was fun while it lasted." I said.

"Indeed." She agreed. "Now let's get back to the thing about Kaoru." She said slyly, grinning.

I glared at her. "There is nothing going on!" I yelled, blushing. I stood and marched over  
to Derek's section where he could protect me from questions I didn't want to think about. Lotty's laughter followed me and I glared at her from my spot.

~*~*~*~Le Next Day at Host Club*~*~*~

I eyed the red head sitting with Haruhi. The male red head. That was sitting Haruhi. The girl that everyone in the school thought was a dude. "Is that guy gay?" I asked no one. "I mean he doesn't look gay but I've been wrong before." I mused.

"That's Bossanova~" The Twins answered in unison, both appearing out of nowhere and wrapped their arms around me. Hikaru's around my shoulders and Kaoru's around my waist. "He was away on some 'business' trip with his father but he's back now.~" They said putting air quotes around the word business.

"And he knows about Haruhi's secret?" Lotty asked, arms crossed with an amused smirk on her lips and an evil glint in her eyes as she observed me and the younger Hitachiin brother.

"Yes." Hikaru said, releasing me to drape his arm over Lotty's shoulders. I took note of the slight blush that spread across her nose and cheeks happily. Payback's a bitch.

"So all the girls in here just think he's gay?" I asked, eyeing the giggling girls who were whispering 'Moe' and 'Yaoi'. The Twins nodded. "And he's madly in love with her and she has no idea?" I asked, just to make sure. The Twins nodded again.

"She friend zoned him last year." Hikaru snickered.

"Poor guy." Lotty said, turning to look at the red head in question. "And he still comes to see her."

"He's a good friend." I said, nodding. "Come along, Pond!" I called grabbing Lotty's hand. "Off to a new adventure!" I said dragging her off towards Haruhi's section, shoving her down onto the couch.

Lotty glared at me, both of us ignoring the confused looks Haruhi and 'Bossanova' were giving us. "You don't have to be so rough!" Lotty complained.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "What eva, what eva I do what I want!" I said grinning. "Think of it as revenge for yesterday." She just glared at me.

"Hey Lotty? Ellie?" Haruhi asked, waving her hand slightly to get our attention. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

Both our eyes pivoted over to our classmate. "We wanted to meet Bossanova!~" We said in unison.

"The Twins were talking about him." Lotty said. The man in question paled slightly. Guess he had some bad experiences with the demon pair.

"We wanted to come check him out." I pouted. "Are you going to make us leave Haru-Chan?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to Bossanova. "This is Ritsu Kasanoda." (A/N: Sorry I put last names first but it always mixes me up when I try and do last names first.)

"Nice to meet you Bossanova," I said -what? I like Bossanova better-. "I'm Eleanor Williams and this is Charlotte Smith."

"But you can call us Lotty and Ellie." Lotty told him.

He blinked at us, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you both."

I grinned and pulled Haruhi in for a hug. "You have adorable friends, Haruhi!"

She tried to push me off. "Get off, Ellie!" She hissed. "You're acting like Tamaki again!"

I released her and pouted. "I don't act like Tamaki." I faked sniffled, turning to Ritsu. "I don't act like Tamaki do I?" I asked him.

He blinked at me, gaze flipping from me to Haruhi then back to me before he deflated. "You may act like him…just….a….little." He grumbled softly, barely loud enough to hear.

I gasped in shock. "I take it back you are no longer adorable!" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my spot next to Haruhi.

Lotty leaned forward and patted my knee from her spot next to Bossanova. "There, there." She sighed. "We'll put you through a special training to act like anybody but Tamaki." She reassured me.

"I said you were like Tamaki earlier as well, Lotty." Haruhi said obviously annoyed with the disruption we were causing.

Lotty sniffled like she'd start crying. "How can you be so mean Haru-Chan?"

She sighed. "Can you two leave now?"

I grabbed Lotty and pulled her up. "Come along, Charlotte!" I called, dragging her. "We know when we are unwanted!" I pulled her back to our previous spot near the Twins who were now snickering.

"I think I'm starting to like Bossanova more." Hikaru teased, putting his arm over Lotty's shoulders.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, pouting like a child.

"Aww don't be mad, El." Kaoru said cutely, pulling me in for a side hug and laying his chin on my shoulder. "You're not as cute when you're mad." He mumbled.

Lotty's eyes sparkled with a look that I knew meant she was so going to tease me over this later. "You two would make such a cute couple." She mused. I guess she couldn't wait till later.

I turned bright red and looked over at Kaoru to see he was the same shade, if not a little darker. "Stop being weird." I grumbled, glaring at her.

"But you two would be cute together, don't you think Hikaru?" She asked smiling as she looked over at the older twin.

Hikaru grinned evilly at his brother. "Of course they would."

"Come on Kaoru let's go do something away from these two." I grumbled in annoyance, dragging my favorite twin out of the doors.

"Have fun on your date!" Lotty called evilly, drawing the attention of everyone. Most the fangirls were in utter despair, a few actually shipping it.

I flipped my best friend off and continued to drag Kaoru.

~*~*~*~Le Ice-Cream shop!*~*~*~

Kaoru and I had decided to go to an ice-cream place in town that he swore had good ice-cream. He ordered strawberry and I got chocolate, and I must say, it's amazing!

"Did you guys fix your stalker problem?" I asked, licking at my ice-cream.

He shook his head. "No, every time we tried to bring it up she'd change the subject." He sighed and shook his head.

I shrugged and took a large bite of my ice-cream (because I'm an idiot that doesn't think before she does things) and whimpered at the intense cold.

Kaoru laughed at my face and proceeded to drop his ice-cream. Then it was my turn to laugh at the pouty face he was making and continue eating my ice-cream. He turned the pouty face from his blob of ice-cream on the ground to me. "Can I have some of your ice-cream?"

I shielded my eyes from the cuteness with my free hand. "You're rich go buy another one." I said.

He grabbed my hand and moved it away from my eyes, his pout intensifying 100%. "But I don't want to get up!" He insisted. "Pwease, El?" I swear to God that Honey had nothing on Kaoru right now.

With a heavy sigh I handed over my ice-cream. "I really like chocolate." I pouted.

He grinned and happily licked at MY ice-cream. "It's good." I continued to pout. "Do you want some, El?" He asked, holding out the cone.

I leaned forward and took another big bite, whimpering again at the cold. He rolled his eyes and went back to his licking. "You're a weird girl." He laughed.

We hung out together for two hours talking about random things about our family and ourselves, then we both went home.

I unfortunately had a demon waiting for me in my room when I got home. The things name was Charlotte and it wasn't above biting.

"How'd your date go?" Lotty teased, skipping around my room as I changed into pajamas.

"It wasn't a date." I growled, flopping back onto my bed.

"Mmmhm." She hummed, jumping up beside me. "So what did you two do for so long?" She gasped dramatically and covered her mouth with her hands. "You two didn't do the do, did you?!"

I shot up with wide eyes and a blushing face. "No we didn't do the do!" I hissed, punching her arm. "Stop being a pervert!"

She giggled and rubbed her arm. "So what did you two do?"

I shrugged and flopped back. "Just ate some ice-cream and talked."

"Aww." She cooed. "My little girl is growing up!" She flopped down on her stomach next to me. "It sounded like a nice date!"

I glared at the ceiling. "It wasn't a date, Lot." She was really starting to piss my off with this.

"Tell me," She inquired. "Did you two share an ice-cream cone?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I felt my face heat up again.

"Maybe a little." I mumbled.

She squealed and shot up only to fall off the bed. "Indirect kiss!" She squealed. "You and Kaoru shared an indirect kiss!" She stood up and started running around chanting 'indirect kiss'.

My face turned a darker shade of red and a buried my face in my pillows. Why do I have to have such weird friends?


End file.
